Hurricanes and Puppy Love
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: She had always driven him crazy, even when they were kids. Ikki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **_This is a story about Ikki and her OC love interest. The main character, Kido, was created by Aurora Lynne and her sister, you can see the link to her Tumblr on my profile. She has also drawn fan art for this story. I don't own these character I don't profit from this story._

* * *

Kido was convinced this entire situation had been cooked up just to annoy him.

He had been relatively happy in the Northern Water Tribe. Sure, it was known to be a bit on the cold side, and the snow was a perpetual nuisance, but it had been quiet and familiar. Kido liked familiar.

Then his father had been called to a position in Republic City's council. An honor of course, but tinged with some political backlash, due to the previous councilman's unfortunate demise. But that's what happens when you end up being a blood bender, kidnap the Avatar, and then are later revealed to be the equalist leaders brother.

Kidos thoughts were broken by his mothers shrill voice.

"Don't stand so close to the edge Kido! The boat will hit a wave and you'll go tumbling over!"

"I'll be fine mother, I would just water bend myself back to the surface." Kido had to roll his eyes at his mothers over-dramatic display. Her frail fingers were wringing the scarf clenched in her hands.

"Yes, but look at the water, it's filthy! We should have kept you in the North, at least that way you'd be a semi-clean environment."

Kido cast a desperate glance at his father, who was too busy with his nose buried in paperwork to notice what was going on. The boy sighed, and stepped away from the railing.

"Father, how long is your appointment as chairman supposed to last? Will we be returning home soon?"

"Eager to get back before we even get to our destination?" The older man didn't raise his eyes to glance at his son.

"I'm simply curious of how comfortable I should make myself in Republic City." His father must have heard the petulant tone in his voice, because he finally drew his attention away from his work.

"Kido, I know this isn't your first choice. I'm sorry for having to up-root you like this, but it's important. Not just for me but for the Northern Water Tribe and Republic City alike. You'll get used to it soon you'll see, you might even make some new friends, if you try."

Kido couldn't even remember making any old friends. He'd always been kept apart. Isolated from the other children, and they never reached out to him in turn. He never really minded being alone, he had his water bending and his studies to keep him occupied. Not to mention, maintaining his mothers good mood was a full time job.

"And to think, you might even get to meet the Avatar!" His mother voice was laced with excitement. Kido favored her with a smile, trying to show any sort of positive emotion.

"Look, we're almost there!" her relieved remark had him scrambling for the railing again, despite her protests.

Kido was NOT impressed with republic city.

As far as he could tell, it was over populated, had too many buildings, and the Satomobiles led to some apparent air pollution. Just looking at the puffs of black air that came out of these wretched machines, had him cringing.

And all the people! They were crammed together, in each others personal spaces, and surely sharing all manner of horrid bacteria. Didn't these people adhere to any sort of personal health code?! He could practically see them all sweating in the oppressive heat, and the sight made him shudder.

"Oh good, the other council members are already waiting for us." His father rose to pack his belongings, and Kido glanced in the direction he had been referring to. The welcoming party seemed small from far away, and the boy breathed a sigh of relief, maybe they could get any formalities out of the way quickly, then Kido could escape to the new house, lest he catch any sort of disease from this horrid city.

When the ship finally docked, he could clearly see the members of the group. All of the council members were accounted for, as well as a pack of younger children, led by a frazzled looking woman, which he assumed to be their mother.

A tall bearded man approached first, Kido assumed this was the representative of the air peoples, judging by the tattooed arrow, and the small group of children must be his family, considering they all shared the same color pallet.

"Councilman Tahatan, it is an honor to meet you." The gentleman bowed to Kidos father, who returned the bow in kind.

"The honor is mine Councilor Tenzin. I am eager to work with each of you." The other representatives nodded their heads at his sentiment.

"This is my family, My wife Nidawi, and our son Kido." The boy stepped forward at his fathers introduction, formally bowing to the gathered adults.

"Ah yes, we had heard you were bringing your son. How old are you young man?"

"Ten, sir."

"As old as my eldest daughter then, I brought them to meet you, I'm sure you'll all become friends." Judging, by the way the other children were running amok, Kido seriously doubted that.

He politely followed Tenzin over to his family, listening to the introductions. The youngest was an infant, So Kido had no real opinion of the baby, he was cute enough he supposed.

The next oldest was by far the craziest, tugging on his mothers hair, and blowing blast of wind at his older sisters and unfortunate birds. Even a few random passer-bys, if his father didn't catch him fast enough.

The younger daughter would not stop chattering! She went on for days! By the time she finished, Kido had learned all about intricacies of her morning. She was also the only one to show any enthusiasm to his presence.

Then the oldest Jinora, she was off to the side fingering a book, looking as if there were anywhere else she would rather be. He could agree with her on that. She seemed smart, and she was his age, perhaps they _could_ be friends. He would have to research ways of earning friendships.

After introductions were done, Tenzin offered to lead them to their new living quarters. His father agreed and off they went.

Kido walked next to Jinora, running scenarios through his head of ways to initiate conversation, without looking like a total idiot.

"What book are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a fictional story about a hero, he has to save his country by using a magic sword, blessed by the spirits." She still looked around distractedly, not paying him any attention, and Kidos stomach fell. Seems even in Republic City he didn't fit in.

There was a tug on his sleeve, and Ikki began a conversation he almost immediately tuned out. Giving off "Hmm"s and "Oh yeah"s, where it seemed appropriate. Finally Meelo caught her attention, tripping her with a swing of air, and she went scampering after him, bent on retribution.

Alone with Jinora again, he prepared another conversation starter, than noticed her attention was turned to a group of street kids. They didn't seem to be well taken care of, and all of them looked positively filthy. But the oldest grinned slyly at Jinora, who blushed and gave him a little wave.

The scruffy young man winked in return, and ran off. Jinora watched him disappear then turned to her mother.

"Mom, can I go to the park? I wanted to catch up on reading?"

"What? Oh yeah sure, just be back by dinner." The woman returned to trying to keep her children minutely behaved. Jinora gave him a quick goodbye, and ran off in the direction the boy had left in.

Kido could feel his jaw drop. His mother would NEVER let him run off alone in such a huge and dangerous city! She hardly ever let him decide what he wanted to do with his free time!

For a moment a twinge of jealousy overcame the boy, he would like to know what such freedoms felt like.

He was interrupted again, by the presence of Ikki, this time accompanied by her younger brother.

"You look funny! You got big ears, and huge teeth!" Kido had to sigh at the other boys remarks, he knew he was awkward looking, there was simply nothing for it.

"You shouldn't talk Meelo, Your head is all bumpy!" The little air bender stuck out his tongue at his sister, and ran off to chase some birds.

Ikki tuned to him with a bright smile, and Kido was a little shocked. Not many people had ever come to his defense in verbal assaults. He was beginning to think he had misjudged the young girl. Until she sneezed all over him.

He could practically feel the germs seeping into his skin, he was almost positive there was snot and other questionable material covering his clothes.

He must have made a disgusted face, because Ikki began pointing and laughing. Her giggles were loud and they drew the attention of the rest of the group. The adults turned to glance at the commotion, some breaking out into small snickers.

"Oh man your face!" Ikki gasped out through her laughs. "You look like someone just spit on your shoe!"

Nevermind, he had judged the girl perfectly, she was a menace.

He stomped over to his mother, trying to maintain any sense of dignity, while wiping the his hand against his pants. He hoped this would be sufficient enough to remove any of the sneeze gunk.

His mother smiled kindly at him, wiping away invisible traces of dirt on his face.

"Shes just a girl Kido, give her a chance."

Kido looked back at Ikki, who was swinging on her fathers shoulders, pointing at her younger brother and making mocking noises.

She certainly was a girl. An irritating, chaotic, infuriating girl.

Kido did NOT want to stay in Republic City.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Kido had ever heard of Skoochy, was during breakfast with his family.

"Did you hear? The Chief of Police adopted a boy." His fathers only response to his mothers news, was to take a sip of his tea.

"Yes, a little street runner, isn't that nice of her." Kido had to sigh at her comment. He always thought his mother took to a politicians wife, like a fish to water. Always the first to know the news, and always the first to voice her opinion in the most delicate way possible. It was like a game for her.

"I think it was valiant of her, he has a better chance at life now." His mother replied with a condescending smile. Brushing his hair to the side as if to say 'Aren't you too cute'.

"Finish your breakfast, we have to leave soon." The boy groaned under his breathe. There were many other things he would rather be doing than attending a luncheon, with a bunch of tedious adults. It would be nothing but politics and gossiping, and he had never cared for either.

For a moment, he considered feigning illness. But that would just worry his mother to exhaustion, she would have to stay home with him, and neither would end up enjoying themselves at all.

"Actually mother, I was hoping I could stay home, maybe practice a few of my forms." Kido had always enjoyed water bending, even if he wasn't the most talented. It always made him feel accomplished, something _he_ worked for, that wasn't given to him without trying.

"Of course not Kido, This luncheon has been planned for weeks! Besides, the Avatar is supposed to be in attendance, perhaps she could give you a few pointers."

Kido doubted the Avatar had the time nor patience, to dole out tidbits of advice to every bender she crossed paths with. Of course he wasn't going to let his mother know this, best to keep her in a good mood.

"I hear the air bending kids will be there too." This was his fathers first contribution to the conversation, and it startled both mother and son into a hesitant silence.

"Well, I suppose it would be nice to spend time with children my own age." And it would be nice to see Jinora again, perhaps have a conversation that was more than two sentences long.

His parents seemed appeased by his statement. Retuning to breakfast the family ate without further comment. The silence was broken by his mothers reprimand.

"Kido, don't slouch you'll ruin your posture." There was just no winning with her!

* * *

The luncheon was everything Kido had anticipated. Boring.

The family of air benders hadn't even shown up til halfway through the meal, much to his mothers disapproval.

They were accompanied by the Avatar, and the Chief of Police. Her newly adopted son following behind her, and Kido was surprised to recognize the boy from the streets, the one who had interacted with Jinora the first day Kido had arrived.

He still looked rather shady, long hair and sly grin, although this was probably how the boy always looked. He was cleaner though, healthier looking too.

The group made their way over to the rest of the party, the other children glancing him over, and he couldn't muster up the courage to wave. He had never liked drawing attention to himself.

It proved unnecessary however because his mother was all to willing to draw attention for him.

"Oh Avatar Korra we are delighted to meet you! May I introduce my son Kido. He's a splendid water bender, perhaps you could show him a few of you techniques."

Kido felt his face flame up as everyone's attention turned toward him. He suddenly wished he had the ability to turn himself invisible, either that or install a filter on his mother.

"Uh…sure I guess." was the only response from the Avatar, and thankfully a commotion caused by meelo, turned the groups attention elsewhere.

The only one who had maintained eye contact, was the chiefs new son. He was smirking at Kido, and seemed to be silently amused at the other boys discomfort. Kido tried to stare him down, but altercations of any kind, had never been his strong suit.

The others dispersed among the other party goers, and Kido took the opportunity to grab the Avatars hand.

"You don't have to teach me anything, I'm sure you have more important things to do." Her response was to lift an eyebrow at his uncomfortable confession.

"I'm sure I could make some time Kita."

"Actually its Kido, and really it's not that big of a deal, I don't want to be a bother."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She walked off before he could reply, that no, he really _didn't_ know where to find her.

He found himself alone, watching groups of other people laugh and talk amongst themselves. He had just accepted his role as silent spectator, when a clap of a hand against his shoulder startled him out of his reverie.

"Whoa buddy, didn't mean to scare you." Of course it was the smirking boy, the one who looked like he was always stirring up trouble.

"You didn't scare me," he gave an agitated tug to his clothes to straighten the wrinkles. "I was merely unprepared for your physical assault."

"Oh of course your lordship, pardon this mere peasant, for interrupting you glorious thoughts." Kido had to admit, he was a bit surprised at this other boys sarcastic remark. He was rather eloquent for a former orphan.

"Whats that look?!" The other boys expression quickly morphed from mirthful to insulted.

"What look? This is just my face!"

"No, you looked surprised. Just assumed I was some stupid street kid right?" Kido prepared himself for the other boys anger. He briefly wondered if dropping to a ball would lessen the pain, should it come to blows.

Again, to his surprise, the boy simply sighed and backed away.

"Yeah you and half the town. Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. C'mon the rest of us kids are going down by the docks."

"What?! Why?"

"Just to hang out."

"Why would we do that?" Kido could see his insistent questioning was getting on the other boys nerves, but he really couldn't help himself. He wasn't often introduced to social situations.

"Listen kid, come or don't come, it makes no difference to me. I just invited you because Ikki insisted that everyone be included." The boy turned away and Kido was left to mull over his decision.

He would like to spend time with other people his own age, but he doubted his mother would allow Kido to go off with a boy she found to be questionable. Perhaps what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, after all they weren't going far.

"Well can I at least know your name?" The other boy turned back, sly smirk in place.

"It's Skoochy, Skoochy Bei Fong."

Kido couldn't help but feel a bit out of place with the rest of the children. There was really only four of them, Meelo had been confined to his fathers side, and Rohan was too young to be romping around with the other kids.

The other three were exchanging laughs and jokes, Kido felt hopelessly overwhelmed.

Finally Ikki noticed his discomfort, and tried to bring him into the conversation.

"Hey are you hungry, this tree has some of the best fruit! We could pick some, if you want to try!" The other two agreed readily, but Kido had to fight back a cringe.

"No thanks, I'd really rather not."

"It's really good! Just give it a try!" she jumped into the air to prove her point, grasping a fruit in her hands and falling back to the earth. Her sister followed suit grabbing one for Skoochy as well, who was once again smirking at Kido.

"Whats the matter? Can't handle a little fruit?"

"For your information, I happen to love fruit. I just don't see the appeal to unprocessed produce, that hasn't been sanitized."

The other three stared at him in shock, before flying into fits of laughter. Both girls had already bitten into their treats.

"You have got to be kidding me! you're afraid of a little dirt?!" Skoochy gave him a disbelieving look.

"For your information, that 'dirt' contains enough bacteria to cause serious damage to your body!"

Skoochy merely broke out into harder laughter at this remark. Waving his fruit in front of Kidos face, he took a giant chomp and gave an over exaggerated sigh of content.

"Oh man, I can almost taste the germs! They are absolutely delicious!" his eyes rolled back into his head to emphasize the pleasure. "You have got to try these germs, you can practically feel them slithering down your throat!"

Kido tried to hold his head high but it was difficult to maintain dignity when all he wanted to do was shudder away from the disgusting fruit.

Skoochy, of course took it to the next level. Pouncing on the boy, and slipping his half eaten fruit down his shirt.

Not only did Kido have unidentified bacteria crawling all over his skin, there was the questionable saliva of another boy running down his side.

Frantically, pulling the fruit out, he tried not to cry in humiliation, the others were still laughing, at what he presumed, was his hilarious jerking motions, while trying to remove the offending food item.

Finally he was successful, flinging the fruit in Skoochys direction, and stomping away. The laughter suddenly broke off, and he could hear Jinora murmur softly to Skoochy.

"I think you took it too far."

Kido could only try to walk faster pretending not to hear Skoochy yell for him to come back, and that he was only joking.

Typical, Kido had never fit in, not in the Northern Water Tribe, and not here.

By the time he reached the party, he realized how quickly he had angered. Maybe Skoochy really_ had_ meant it all in fun. Neither of the boys was used to the others sense of humor. And of course Kido hadn't explained very well the types of diseases uncleaned food could do to the body. Sighing in frustration, Kido berated himself. He should have tried harder to make friends with these kids.

He could see the other three coming over the small hill, but he couldn't meet any of their eyes, embarrassed over the way he has stormed off, and for such a little thing too.

There was a gentle tug against his sleeve, and he turned to see Ikki holding a piece of fruit out to him.

"Here, I washed it in the water. We're sorry we upset you." Kido was so touched at the gesture, he couldn't even find the heart to tell her the water from the sea was almost worse than the dirt covering the fruit.

He nodded his thanks, and Ikki favored him with a bright smile, before scampering off to join her siblings.

Kido finally looked up, meeting Skoochys eye. The other boy nodded in apology, then turned back towards Jinora. Well at least it was a start. Perhaps he and the other boy could come to an understanding of sorts.

He watched the other boy take a bite of food, chew it slowly, then stick his tongue out at Kido revealing the mush his food had become.

Or not. Turning away before he gagged, Kido tried to find a hiding place to dispose of the fruit in his hand, but could not bring himself to get rid of it. The first gift given to him by another child, not because he was the son of a politician, or because his parents were rich, but because she actually wanted him to enjoy it.

Perhaps he could hang on to it a little longer, at least til he got home, then he could dispose of it without hurting her feelings.

He looked over to see her watching him, Ikki waved and flew off chasing some bug or other, and Kido had to smile.

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Over time, Kido became more acquainted with the air children.

Constantly being pegged together at social functions, They began a hesitant friendship. And by hesitant, he really only sat there awkwardly, while the sisters chattered back and forth, Sometimes rembering to include him in the conversations.

Other times, Skoochy joined them. He was notorious for pranks and jokes, the girls loved them, and even Kido was hard pressed not to find humor in these situations. But the two boys were still wary of each other, too different, and Kido could not find a bridge to cross the uncomfortable turbulence of their relationship. Besides, Skoochy enjoyed teasing him too much.

Soon Kido became proud of the little friendships he had garnered, with the girls, and even with Skoochy. He was making friends, not the closest of friends, but still a step up from what he had before.

After a few years, he found his feelings for Jinora began to change to a more romantic tone.

He always noticed how intelligent she was, quick to laugh, and was rather pretty. Butterflies would sprout in his stomach whenever she smiled, and he liked hearing her voice.

At thirteen, he thought it was about high time he took control of his own feelings, after all their parents were friends, and she never seemed completely repulsed by him. Really there was nothing to lose if he admitted his feelings for her.

He decided to act on a sunny day. The weather was fair, and his mother had begun allowing to venture out on his own for short amounts of time.

Arriving on the island, dressed a bit formally, he quickly located her near the training grounds, practicing alone. Which was a relief because he didn't want witnesses to their conversation.

She saw him approach of course, he had sprouted over the past few years, all lanky form and awkward limbs now. She gave him a small smile, and finished off her form, to give him her full attention.

"Hello Kido, what brings you here?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you…if you have the time that is." He tugged at the ends of his sleeves, a nervous habit.

"Sure I could spare a few moments, whats up?"

Kido had of course prepared a speech that morning, but it ended up being of no help, not when his brain turned to mush at the critical moment.

"Um…I was, uh I wanted to…" He could only let out a flustered sigh at this point, nothing about this situation was going the way he had hoped.

"Kido whatever it is you can tell me." She looked a bit amused at his uncomfortable display.

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he attempted to calm his feelings. He just needed to get through this.

"Well Jinora, I just…I just wanted to say that I like you. In a romantic way." It was a simple admission but hugely effective. Jinoras eyes widened for a moment, before she glanced away quickly. Her awkward shuffle to the side gave him his answer before she said anything.

"I'm sorry Kido, but I don't feel the same." Well of course she didn't, he shouldn't have been so foolish. And now he feared he may have ruined whatever tentative friendship they had built.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward." He would rather be anywhere at this point. Alone, just like always.

"It's okay Kido really, you're a great guy but I just don't have those feelings, and it wouldn't be fair to you if I pretended I did. But I'm sure you'll make another girl very happy."

"Yeah maybe." He doubted it. "But I would appreciate if we never talked about this again, in fact if you could just forget this whole thing happened, I would be most grateful."

Jinora gave off a chuckle before nodding her head.

"I'm actually a little flattered, I didn't really think anyone thought of me that way." The way she sighed forlornly, and the sad look in her eyes, brought him to a sudden realization. She would never be able to return his feelings, because she already felt them for someone else.

"And by 'anyone',you mean Skoochy right?" Her surprised look was answer enough. "It's okay I wont tell him, but maybe _you_ should. Maybe he'll return you feelings." Of course this piece of advice hadn't worked for him.

She sighed and tugged a bit on her hair, lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

"No, things are… complicated. I'm afraid some some situations are going to arise, that will make it impossible for me to carry on any relationships, romantic or otherwise."

Kidos brow furled in confusion, What was going to happen? She must have noticed his questioning look, because she waved away his concern.

"Don't worry about if Kido, you'll find out soon enough. But I really should get back to my practice."

"Oh of course, thank you for letting me make a fool of myself." She burst into short laughter.

"Kido, was that a joke?! You're turning into an actual teenager!"

"Yes, but don't tell my mother, she might have an episode." They shared another laugh, then he turned away. The gloomy feelings spread as he walked along the grassy field.

He should head home, there was nothing here for him. But he couldn't bring himself to make the trip to the docks, opting instead to stop on the beach. The water always soothed him, even if it was festering with questionable materials. He could match his breathing with the waves, in and out, in and out.

Finally, his turbulent thoughts began to clear. He was upset naturally, that Jinora did not return his feelings, but it wasn't so much that she didn't feel the same. He was more upset at his inability to be _good enough_ for somebody.

Not good enough to be a romantic interest, not good enough to be a friend, not good enough to be a normal teenager. Not good enough.

He sighed and bent the water to his will, he needed to concentrate on something else. These thoughts were turning far to depressing to be productive.

Allowing his body to move into the familiar positions. Going through a few of his forms, his mind became distracted, and he missed the presence of another person watching the display.

He finished off, then twisted the water back into the ocean. Startled by enthusiastic clapping, he almost fell into the water.

Ikki laughed at his frantic attempts to right himself, moving closer to join him.

"Impressive Kido, I was beginning to wonder if you **could** even bend water, you always hid this little talent of yours." The boy rolled his eyes at the girls comment.

"Yes, I can actually water bend." She had also grown in the past few years, at ten she was more reserved, but still just as liable to drive him crazy.

"Well, you never tell us anything, how was I supposed to know!" She bumped his shoulder playfully, but his mood still turned sullen.

"Sometimes I think I _still_ say too much." Ikki raised an eyebrow at him.

"How can you say too much, if you don't say anything at all?" He simply shrugged, and she gave a quiet murmur of understanding.

"You told Jinora that you liked her, didn't you." His surprised look had her grinning. "You don't say much with words, but your eyes say a whole lot."

He wanted to argue, but he really couldn't. Not when he suspected that she was right. he did have a terrible tendency of wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"And judging by the way you're out here moping, she told you that she didn't feel the same way. And I'm guessing you also know about her feelings for Skoochy now?"

"Are you sure you aren't a mind reader?" She gave a laugh, one that sounded remarkably like her sisters.

"No, I just pay attention. Most people assume I don't, so I pick up on alot more than they think. You'd be amazed the things I've learned, just by watching."

Well, he certainly couldn't fault that logic. It was just surprising to learn that 'little Ikki' the nuisance, actually knew him better than he thought.

"I'm sorry Ikki, I just never realized how much you paid attention."

"Yeah its a curse, having to deal with all the romantic drama. I'm actually pretty relieved that you had the guts to tell Jinora, otherwise you would be heading right into an epic love triangle, and I don't think you would have come out the winner."

Oh yes, he had almost forgotten that his feelings had been crushed earlier, thank goodness Ikki was around to remind him.

"Well I better get going, really nothing here for me right?"

He had intended to storm off, which seemed to be a common thing for him, when his emotions got the better of his reasoning. But Ikkis hand on his arm stopped him.

"Kido, that's not what I meant. Please don't be mad. We're all your friends." The word sparked a bit of hope in him.

"Friends huh?"

"Yes, friends. Although I think we'd all be better friends, if you would reveal a little bit more of yourself." Her hand slid into his, swinging their clasped hands back and forth a bit, she smiled at him. 'Friends' sounded rather nice. Not as lonely.

"Thanks Ikki."

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't mention it, if Skoochy hears that I've gone soft he'll never let me hear the end of it." He grinned a bit at the girls humor. They stood for a few minutes, he savored the feeling of being accepted.

He liked having a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Kido had never been accustomed to the finer points of maintaining friendships.

One of these points, happened to be dealing with depressed heartsick teenagers. He had honestly, never mentally prepared himself for these types of situations.

And of ALL people he had expected _Skoochy_ to be the last person to turn to Kido in a time of need. But here he was, sitting on his patio, slumped in a lounge chair. Unknowing what else to do, Kido sat awkwardly, waiting for the other boy to break the silence.

"Oh, uh...thanks for the juice, it was really good." He had never even taken a sip. This was getting ridiculous.

"Skoochy, what are you even doing here? I mean I can see that you're upset, but I also know that I'm probably near the bottom of you list of favorite people. So why are you here?"

"I dunno man, I just wanted to talk to someone. And you aren't near the bottom!" Kido gave him a disbelieving look. "Well, you're probably somewhere in the _middle_."

"Well, I am certainly touched. But what about Jinora, can't you talk to her?" This seemed to be the wrong answer, because Skoochy stiffened beside him. So that explained a great deal. If Jinora was the problem, no wonder he was so sullen.

"Skoochy, you know I'm not very good at social interactions, and to be honest, we've never been the best of friends. So you'll have to tell me, what is it you want from me?" Skoochys shoulders slumped and he looked away.

"I just want to talk with someone who knew Jinora." At Kidos sudden intake of air, Skoochy realized how that statement had come off. "She's not dead or anything!"

Oh what a relief, Kido could still feel his heart recovering.

"Well then, what did happen?"

"She went on some 'spiritual enlightenment journey', or whatever. She had told me about it briefly, when I asked about getting her tattoos. All she said was that air bending initiates must remove themselves from the physical world, to fully immerse themselves in the teachings and lifestyles of the air peoples. All I know is that she had to leave."

"And you feel like she left you behind?" Skoochy nodded his head, then looked a little ashamed.

"I'm proud of her, I mean this everything she has been working for! And to be the first female airbender in nearly 200 years, now that is something, but it's still hard."

"Especially since you felt something for her."

"That obvious huh?" The other boy shrugged a little, and Kido had expected to feel hurt or angry that Skoochy liked the same girl he had liked, but there was nothing. Only a sense of acceptance. What a relief.

"Well not really, you're just acting pretty pathetic right now." His response was to break out into a hearty laughter.

"Now see, **that** was why I came to see you. You don't care what you say, as long as it's the truth!" Well this was a surprise, He and Skoochy had never really seen eye to eye, so to have the earth bender seeking him out for social niceties, was truly amazing.

"Well, how long is she supposed to be gone, or where ever she went?"

"I don't know, my mom says Tenzin was gone for years! I mean, Jinora is smart and really talented, maybe it won't take as long." Kido could see that the other boy didn't really believe what he was saying.

"Well, a few years...maybe it wont be so bad."

"Are you kidding! It'll be the worst! She'll come back completely changed and I'll still be here, this street kid she helped out when she was younger." Kido had never seen the other boy so depressed. In fact he had never seen_ anybody_ so depressed, because people did not automatically think of HIM as the go to guy on feelings. And he couldn't really blame them.

"So...should I hug you?"

"Good Spirits NO! I just want to talk off my feelings to someone who isn't stupid enough to go spreading it around lower Republic City!"

Oh that was a relief! Kido could listen, he was really good at listening, it was the talking part he had troubles with.

"Well than, by all means, talk away!" They both chuckled and Skoochy sat back with a contemplating look.

"You know, you aren't nearly as bad as I had you pegged. Hell, you might even end up being _cool_ one day!"

"Oh yeah, Maybe when I'm not so socially awkward, and when women don't find me repulsive." There was another shared laughter, and Skoochy clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, and hey, there's always Ikki!" Kido reeled at this for a moment.

"Ikki?! The little girl who constantly gets on my nerves?!" He was beginning to question Skoochys sanity, maybe the grief was going to his head.

"Hey she won't be little forever, and besides if shes anything like her sister, she is going to grow up to be _amazing." _Judging by the look in his eye, Skoochys thoughts were fixed on Jinora. But his comment still held some merit in Kidos mind

And for the life of him he couldn't figure out _why_.

* * *

A few days later, Ikki showed up at his doorstep. He really shouldn't have been so surprised, after all her sister was all but gone for an unsurmised period of time. And they had practically best friends after all. But he still couldn't understand why all of these people were coming to HIM.

Still he allowed her inside, and led her to the patio, much like he had done with Skoochy. However unlike Skoochy, Ikki burst into loud tears. Kido was WAY out of his comfort zone with this one! How did someone stop a crying girl?!

Before he could think of anything to do, she flung her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest, and just sobbing. Kido could feel the moisture of her tears seep into his shirt, and rather than pull back like he wanted to, he placed a comforting hand around her shoulder, patting awkwardly against her back. He prayed that this was of some help, because he was completely out of ideas.

After a few moments of hysterics, she began to calm, but stayed wrapped around him in a loose hug. His neck was starting to ache so he rested his chin against the top of her head. She had grown taller.

"I'm sorry, I just missed my sister. I didn't know who else to go to. None of my other friends really understood." Well to be fair, he didn't really understand either. He just knew when to just go with the flow, as it were.

"It's alright Ikki. I know you miss your sister." This prompted some more sniffles, and Kido was concerned that he had said something wrong.

"Yeah I do miss her, I don't have anyone to talk to, the way I could talk to her. I mean she's still on the island for now, but the only person who gets to see her is my dad. It isn't fair!"

"Well aren't you going to have to do this too?" She snorted a little bitterly at this comment.

"Yeah, and even though I know its necessary, I still don't like it! Living a life of solitude is not my idea of fun."

He had to agree, but he didn't want to darken her feelings further on an inevitable event. She shifted out of the embrace, turning to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"It'll be okay Ikki, in the end, it'll all be okay." She turned to look at him, her face was still a little puffy and red from crying. He noticed she had really pretty eyes. Gray, like the clouds before the snow fell back home. They made him feel a little nostalgic.

"Thanks Kido." She smiled at him, and he thought it brightened up her face.

"It's no problem, really. And I'll be here if you ever need me, but next time warn me, so I can bring a handkerchief to soak up all the tears, rather than my shirt." She laughed and rolled her eyes, he was being totally serious.

"Well at least you're getting this friendship thing down."

"Yeah it's not so bad, not when you have on the job experience going on like this." They both laughed at his remark.

He liked having friends, but he found he also enjoyed _being_ a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first few months, Kido didn't see much of either Skoochy or Ikki.

He would still occasionally see them around town or at a social function or two. But they had never come to visit him. He suspected due to embarrassment at their last reunions.

And for a while, he didn't really mind. He assumed they had their own things to do now that Jinora was not a permanent fixture in their little group.

Eventually, he and Skoochy began spending time together again. He would tease Kido, and in turn Kido would mock the other boys cracking voice. Skoochy would laugh and promise the same doom on Kido.

They spent a few afternoons a week together, and between this, his studies, and water bending training. Kido found his life wasn't nearly as dull. But he still missed the air bending sisters. And he found that he missed Ikki just a little bit more.

Which was strange, considering up until recently she had been a nuicanse to him. But he had grown to enjoy her company, and was a little sad without it. He decided to bring this up to Skoochy one afternoon. The other boy had laughed at his concerns.

"Aw is widdle Kido missing his giwlfwiend?"

"No! I'm just a little worried, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Yeah well, at least you get to see her. Jinora is still doing her spiritual mumbo jumbo, and it'd been ages!" The mood had definitely taken a downward shift.

"I'm sure she'll be done soon Skoochy." his only reply was to sigh.

"I mean how much could she possibly go through? Eventually she's going to reach her spiritual fill." Skoochy smiled a bit at this, and shrugged.

"Well, I don't know if I can wait forever. I mean she's been gone for so long. I don't think we're going to be the same people when she comes back."

"Well, of course you're not the same. That's the point of growing up, is it not?" Kido was beginning to become concerned with the way this conversation was going. Skoochy shrugged again.

"You know what I mean Kido. It Doesn't matter anyway, I won't know what will happen til she comes back, and that hasn't happened yet." He sighed again. "I better get going. I'll see you around eh?"

When Skoochy left that day Kido had the feeling that the other boy was slipping away.

* * *

A few days later Ikki came to see him. And he realized just how much he missed having her around.

She had grown, that was for certain. She stood nearly a head taller, and her face was a little less babyish, a bit more mature. She was turning out to be a really pretty girl. These thoughts were starting to weird Kido out, but she seemed to be thinking the same thing about him.

"Kido, you're turning into a guy!" this prompted an eye roll.

"I've always been a guy Ikki." His voice held an annoyed edge, and to think he had started to miss this girl.

"No, I mean your face is growing out, you look like an actual teenage guy instead of awkward puppy, I gotta say you are rather dashing." She finished off with a wink, and they burst into a laughter.

"Well thank you, I guess."

"You are welcome, but you should probably get some of this cut." she tugged on the hair falling into his face. "I miss seeing your eyes."

"Well come around more often and you won't miss them nearly as much." He tried to quell the butterflies her hand near his face caused. Her fingertips brushed against his eyebrow, softly enough that he thought he imagined the touch.

"Maybe, I'll just have to see if I can clear my very busy schedule." Her grin let him know she was only kidding.

"How have you been Ikki? It feels like it's been ages."

"It has been ages, why didn't you come visit me?" Her hands were planted firmly on her hips.

"Well, I uh, I don't know. I just kind of assumed that if you wanted to see me you would come see me."

"And you didn't think I would assume the same thing?" No, actually, he hadn't. Girls were confusing.

"I'm sorry Ikki, I just never really considered." She sighed and gave him an exasperated look.

"Kido you are way too hard on yourself. You just make all these assumptions that we don't want to be your friends, or that you're somehow less worthy of us. But it isn't true!" Wasn't it though? He thought to himself.

"I see that look on your face, you stop those thoughts right now! You know me Kido. You know I would never do something I didn't want to do. And that includes picking the people I choose to hang out with. So buck up! I don't like it when people are to hard on my friends and that includes themselves." He had never really thought of it like that. She was right of course, Ikki and Skoochy, and even Jinora, would have never included him into their little group if they did not see something in him.

He smiled at her in gratitude, and she returned the smile with a grin that lit up her whole face. She really was turning out to be very pretty. He shook these thoughts free, concentrating instead on what she was saying.

"Well now that we have the unpleasantries out of the way, how about we do something fun?"

"Something fun? Like what?" Her grin was wide and impish.

"Well I could try to fly you around on my glider."

"Absolutely not! Do you even know if you can control it with two people?!"

"Well we'll never know til we try it." His stomach twisted in fear, she was giving him a pleading look, and he found it hard to deny those deep gray eyes. Luckily she burst into laughter.

"I'm totally kidding! Oh man, you should have seen your face! I don't think I've ever seen you so terrified." Her laughter continued for a few moments, and he didn't mind listening to the sound, even if it was directed at his facial expressions.

Finally, her peals of laughter tapered off, and she gave him a contemplative look. He became concerned for a second.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He reached up to pat against his features, and she laughed before moving to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"No there's nothing on your face, I was just thinking of how much you've changed." He noticed their hands were still intertwined.

"A good change I hope." Her eyes were really distracting.

"Of course!" She broke the eye contact, tugging Kido in the direction of the back gate.

"C'mon Buddy! Let's go find some trouble!" He laughed a bit uneasily, hoping she wasn't serious. But who could be sure with Ikki.

Still, there was certainly no place he would rather be.


	6. Chapter 6

For a while, Kido had Ikki all to himself.

Since Skoochy had begun hanging out with a new group of friends, ones that made Kido slightly uncomfortable, he found himself trekking to the island more often. And Ikki would come visit him in return.

They would spend their afternoons in the pursuit of various activities, switching off between who would get to choose what they would do that day. Ikki loved pushing Kidos boundaries. Pulling pranks on the air acolytes, taking the bison out for a ride (just to watch Kido squirm from the heights, he was sure of it.), and eating. Ikki loved food, though she never gained an ounce of fat. Kido was sure that had she born into any other life, she would have been a baker.

His afternoon choices were a lot less nerve wracking. Walking around the city, listening to the radio in the sitting room of his house, and practicing their bending forms. Kido loved watching Ikki showcase her air bending abilities. She moved and flowed through a rhythm only she could hear. It was like watching a dance, although she said the same about his water bending. Truthfully he felt clumsy next to her grace. But she insisted he allow her to watch and he was having a hard time denying her anything.

One afternoon, Ikkis choice was to spar. The prospect made Kido a little nervous. He was not nearly as far along in his training as she was in hers, but he agreed because, if he were honest with himself, he wanted to see how well he would do in an actual fight, should the need ever arise.

They stood on the beach, allowing him unlimited access to his element. With a nod of her head, Ikki indicated the beginning of their fight. Kido automatically brought water up to shield himself, just in time to stop the gust of air she sent toward him. Moving to the defensive, he shot a stream of water at her, but she had already moved away.

The fight continued this way, exchanging elemental blows between dodges and blocks. She was quicker than him, allowing her to get in a few nice shots, and so far all he had managed to do was trip her with a water whip. Constantly moving around, it was difficult for him to get a lock on her.

He was getting tired quickly, and she looked as if she was barely breaking a sweat. His moves became more sluggish, he had given up on sticking to his formal training, and wad slinging around water in desperation. She had him, and they both knew it. With a triumphant grin, she spun into a kick, causing a blast of air to come at him.

He was unable to bring up the water to defend him, and the air slammed into his torso, sending him flying back a few feet, his body tumbling over itself, and his head smacking against a stray rock.

When he finally landed, he sat dazed for a few moments. Realizing Ikki was frantically shouting his name, he sat up to survey the damage. Bringing a hand up to brush against his hairline, he felt a stab of pain at the action, and his fingers came back coated in blood. He felt a bit nauseous at the sight.

Ikki rushed over to him, dropping to her knees, and bringing her hands up to cup his face in her palms.

"Oh spirits Kido, I am so sorry! Are you all right?! Well of course you aren't all right I nearly just killed you! This is all my fault! Please forgive me!"

She continued rambling and he stopped paying attention, focusing instead on how close her face was to his. Her eyes were scanning his head wound, and from this distance he noticed the gray in her irises were almost silver in the afternoon light. Her breathe was fanning across his face as she continued to plead for forgiveness, and he could feel some of her fingers brush against the sensitive skin beneath his ears. The pain didn't seem so bad anymore.

"You know, you're kinda pretty." This stopped her ramblings in its tracks. She stared at him incredulously for a moment before her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no! That hit to your head must have done more damage than I thought!" She brought a tentative finger to trace under the area where blood was still leaking.

"Does it hurt bad?" She looked close to tears. He realized he didn't like the thought of seeing her cry.

"Nah, it's not so bad." Proving his point, he reached into his pocket, bringing out a handkerchief and wiping the blood away. She sighed at him fondly.

"You missed a spot tough guy." Grabbing the cloth from him, she dabbed against the wound, clearing away any traces of blood. He was enjoying her attentions.

"Ugh, it wont stop bleeding!"

"Head wounds always bleed like crazy, here I'll just heal the cut away." She shot him and exasperated look.

"You could have healed this, and you let me worry!" Her arms folded over her chest in irritation, sitting back to let him bend water over the broken skin. After a few moments, the wound was gone and the only only reminder that he had been injured, were little traces of blood here and there.

"See, all better." She still looked a little annoyed. "I'm sorry Ikki, I didn't mean to concern you."

She finally sighed and her shoulders slumped down, her expression was a little ashamed.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have let it get that far. You could have been badly hurt. My father is always telling me I get too fired up, but I never listened. And now you got hurt because of me."

Tears glistened at the edges of her eyes again, and she turned away to stare at the ocean scenery. He was at loss of what to do, girls were a mystery he just couldn't seem to crack.

Gathering up his courage, he shifted closer, resting a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and for a second he was afraid he had done something wrong, the she leaned against him.

"It's okay Ikki, really it is. I healed myself and everything is fine." She remained silent, and he fought for something else to say. "Well, you really swept me off my feet!"

She started laughing, and Kido soon joined her.

"That was really corny." He shrugged in return, and they fell into a comfortable silence. His arm still wrapped around her shoulder, and the view of the ocean lulled him into a sense of peace.

If this was how his sparring sessions with her were going to end, they should fight more often.

* * *

A few weeks later Ikki came over, nearly bursting with excitement.

Jinora would be getting her tattoos. She would be coming back.

The news was bittersweet for Kido. On the one hand it would be good to have Jinora back, and maybe she could kick some sense back into Skoochy. They could be an even closer group of friends than before. Part of him believed this was wishful thinking but he still retained some hope.

On the other hand, Ikkis best friend was coming back, and she wouldn't need him anymore.

"That's great news Ikki! When will she be returning?"

"Probably a week or two. Oh I can't wait to see her! She'll look so different, mostly because she'll be bald, but thats besides the point. It'll be good to talk to her again!" She continued he contemplations, and Kido couldn't help but feel like everything would be changing with the return of a pivotal character to their group.

"Isn't it great Kido?!"

"Yeah, great…" And it was great, really. He would just have to become accustomed to her return.

Kido could only hope that nothing but the best would come of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Ikki had been allowed to watch her sister get her tattoos.

The first vision of Jinora, in what seemed like ages, was of her laying on a table, head cleanly shaven, and a painful grimace on her face as the ink was imprinted into her skin. Ikki was, of course, very proud. Also excited to have her sister back, but she couldn't fight back the beginnings of fear that crept into her heart.

Ikki was going to have to do this. Sometime in the not so distant future, she would leave behind everything. Dedicating her days to the pursuit of spiritual enlightenment, almost completely alone. After an unsurmised amount of time, she would be given the right of earning her air bending tattoos. And judging by the tears leaking from the corners of her sister eye, and the way she dug her fingernails into her palm, the process would be painful. Ikki was afraid.

Finally, Jinora was allowed to rest, the tattoos on her head and spine would be completed after she had taken a break, giving the two sisters the chance to talk.

But when she finally had the opportunity, Ikki had trouble finding words to say. Her sister, her best friend, the girl she had grown up with, and the younger girl could not think of anything to bridge the tension that had sprung up in her absence. It seemed that a whole new person had taken over the form of her sister.

But Jinora could see the hesitation in her sisters eyes, and it had been _so_ long. She grabbed the other girl in her arms and hugged her as fiercely as her strength would allow her, doing her best to ignore the insistent stinging across her arms and legs. Ikki collapsed into her sister embrace, letting out a small sob. She was back, and she had missed her so much.

There were no words, they weren't given a chance. Jinora was swept away by some of the acolytes assisting with the process, insisting she needed her rest. And she did look tired so Ikki let her go without much fight. But with her absence the fear began to take over thoughts again.

She had to get out of here.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go watch history in the making." Ikki swept past Kido without replying, heading to the patio where they always seemed to end up whenever they wanted to talk.

Kido followed, a concerned look across his features. She was leaning against the balcony, staring out to the sea, no words. Now he knew something was definitely wrong because Ikki hardly ever went without talking.

"Whats wrong?! Did something happen to your sister?" She shook her head, then finally turned to face him. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Do you think, that maybe, I'm not cut out to be an air bender?" Now where was that coming from?! For as long as he had know her, Ikki had always been confident in her abilities, eager to take her place in the history of the Air Nations.

"I think you'll make an amazing air bender." She shrugged off his comment.

"My sister, didn't even look like my sister anymore."

"Yeah, but…isn't that because she was bald and getting tattoos?" This only prompted an eye roll from her.

"Well, yeah I mean there's that, but she's older and wiser than she used to be. She looked like she was in pain, but she couldn't even show it because protocol demands she stay strong! What if I'm not strong enough?! What if I can't handle the isolation, or I crack under the pressure? What if I'm working at it til I'm so old that everyone I've ever know has moved on to bigger and better things?"

She paused for a breath to continue her ramblings, but Kido took the opportunity to tug her into his arms. She stopped short at this uncharacteristic gesture, finally allowing her body to relax into his embrace.

"It will be all right Ikki, you will get through it, just like Jinora got through it."

"I didn't even know what to say to her. It was like seeing someone else wearing my sisters face." He leaned his cheek against the crown of her head, and his fingers began tracing comforting circles across her shoulders.

"You still have time, you can talk to her about it. Maybe get a sense of what you'll be going through. Perhaps it will make you feel more prepared." She nodded against him, her nose brushing against his neck.

They stood in their embrace for a few more minutes, before Ikki pulled back, the tears already drying on her face.

"I'd better get back, they'll be doing the second part of the process, and I want to be there for her." He smiled in acceptance, and she grabbed his hand squeezing it gently. Mouthing a gentle 'thank you' she turned to the door.

He watched her walk away, his thoughts heavy on a day in the not so distant future when she would walk away for the last time, before becoming a master in her own right.

* * *

Over the next few weeks he only saw Ikki once more, when she brought her sister over to visit. They had sat and talked for hours, the two sister constantly laughing and chattering over each other. It was as if the two had never been separated.

But he could still see the hesitancy in Jinoras eyes. The way she grew over whelmed at the world around her, sounds becoming too much, and sights causing headaches. Talking with people made her nervous. Ikki was right, she had been changed, and not just physically.

They left after a few hours, Jinora had told him of her plans to see Skoochy, and this had made him anxious. How was he going to explain that the other boy had distanced himself, how he had discovered a new group of friends. He couldn't be the one to tell her the Skoochy she knew and was attracted to as a girl, was not the same Skoochy now. So he didn't tell her anything.

In the end, this turned out to be the right move. Skoochy, who had been going through a hard time of his own, was so relieved to see her, he slipped right back into her life without too much turbulence. Probably the smoothest transaction of them all, ironically enough.

Kido had known that with Jinoras return, Ikki would begin spending less time with him. But that did not quell the sense of loneliness that began to creep up into his heart. Luckily Skoochy returned for his afternoon visits.

The boy came apologizing profusely, and Kido couldn't fault him for exploring around. They fell back into their old friendship of teasing and mocking. Skoochy gave him a hard time for his old man clothes. And Kido taunted his hair length in return.

It was good to have Skoochy back, although Kido would never admit it out loud.

"So, is it nice having Jinora back?" The other boy sighed and shrugged.

"Yes, but I have no idea how to act around her! The last time I saw her we were kids, and now shes a master. A full blown air bending master, one of only two in the world. Plus I can hardly look at her without my stomach tying itself into knots and my words getting mixed up in my mouth."

"Aw, well isn't that just precious." Skoochy punched Kido in the shoulder, both boys laughing as he rubbed against the injured muscle. "Well do you think she feels the same way?"

"I think so, but something is holding her back, she looks terrified anytime I get too close."

"She hasn't been around other people in forever Skoochy! She probably just needs time!" Skoochy seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Yeah you're probably right. Air bending girls are just something! They certainly know how to drive a guy crazy, right?!" He jokingly elbowed Kido in the ribs, and the other boy returned with a laugh. But he couldn't help but think of Ikki.

Yeah, air bending girls sure were something.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinora was absolutely certain that there was something going on between her sister and Kido.

At first it wasn't something that was overly conspicuous. He was always slightly more eased in her presence, she would make a point of including him more often. Little things like that. But as time went on Jinora started noticing some other changes between the pair.

Things like Kido smiling more readily for Ikki, and she would sometimes twine their fingers together and swing their hands between them. And now when ever Ikki irritated Kido his anger never lasted very long.

But above all was the looks he gave her. Jinora wasn't even sure if he was aware he was doing it, but she would catch him staring at her sister, as if she was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

She supposed it was rather romantic, given that it was _Ikki_ and _Kido_. Granted she had missed a good chunk of their developing friendship, but she could not combine the sight of a grown Ikki flirting with a flustered Kido, to the sight of a childish Ikki relentlessly irritating a more awkward looking Kido.

Of course the two of them had certainly grown into their looks. Ikki had always been sort of precious, chubby cheeks and wide eyes. Now she was rather pretty, looking more like a young adult. And the first thing Jinora had noticed about Kido when she saw him again, was how he actually fit his face. His ears were no longer too wide for his head, and all his feature aligned more accurately. He was more handsome now.

She supposed the two of them WOULD make a cute couple. So she decided to bring the idea up to her sister.

"What's up with you and Kido?" Ikki choked a bit on the Lychee juice she had been drinking. Wiping the back of her hand against her mouth, she gave her sister an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?!"

"It just seems there is something going on between you two, something more than friendship." Ikki continued to stare for a few more seconds, before bursting into laughter.

"I think you're looking too far into things. We're just friends."

"Well does he know that? Because the way he looks at you suggests otherwise." Ikki looked momentarily startled at this revelation.

"The way he looks at me? How exactly does he look at me that would draw you to these conclusions?"

"I don't know, like he just wants to watch you, like everything you do or say is amazing."

"So the way that Skoochy looks at you." Jinora couldn't find an answer to this accusation. She knew that Skoochys feelings for her ran far deeper than friendship, or even a crush, would allow. This in truth, frightened her to no end. She had no idea how to deal with these feelings.

"Yes, like the way Skoochy looks at me." Ikkis shoulders sagged at her sister confessions. Kido wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for her.

"I didn't realize he was starting to feel that way about me." She let out a heavy sigh. "That isn't a good thing, Dad says he is noticing some progress in my training. Pretty soon all I'll have left is my spiritual pilgrimage. I'll have to leave, and I can't ask Kido to wait for me."

Jinora couldn't really relate, sure she had left Skoochy but they had been little more than children. Any feelings they had were innocent. Ikki and Kido were further along, it would be a more difficult separation. Plus it was an unspoken assumption, that Ikki would take longer than Jinora had. Kido could be well into adulthood before she returned.

"That's rough buddy." Ikki snorted out loud.

"Jinora don't quote Fire Lord Zuko at me, you know I hate it when you make me smile and I'm trying to be upset!" Jinora simply shrugged and smiled at her sister.

"Well, at least Kido and I got to be good friends at least. That's something." Ikki didn't look to convinced at her own words.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. Perhaps he'll be so madly in love with you, he'll wait until the end of time."

"Oh now your just trying to put me in one of your romance novels!" Ikki slung a light breeze ruffling her sisters hair, It had grown rather quickly in the past few months since her tattoo ceremony, reaching her ears now.

Jinora laughed and returned the gesture, the two play fighting for a few moments before the action grew old.

"Well what about you? When are you going to act on that thing you have going on between you and Skoochy?" Her sisters reaction was to bury her face into her hands.

"Ugh, I don't know! He keeps giving me all these hints and I'm too much of a coward to act on them!" Ikki rubbed at her shoulders, providing a small amount of comfort.

"Boys! Am I right?!" Jinora laughed at this.

"I'm pretty sure in this situation, its our fault and not the boys'. I mean they can't help that we're just so attractive." Both girls broke out into peals of laughter. Jinora glanced at the sky, noticing the heavy overcast coming in.

"Oh man, it looks like rain! I'd better get going, I've gotta meet Skoochy and I don't want to have to fly in the rain, so I'll have to take the ferry." Ikki nodded in understanding, waving as her sister walked off.

Her thoughts turned to Kido. That boy was making her crazy.

* * *

Jinora returned a few hours later, drenched from the rain and practically glowing from excitement. Ikki had enough time to steal herself before her sister pounced on her, hugging fiercely and laughing.

She quickly regaled Ikki with the story of Skoochy kissing her in the park, and all the other romantic platitudes he had told her.

Ikki was of course very excited for her sister, yet there was a small part of her, that was jealous. Jealous of the fact that her sister was through with her training and could begin her life, and Ikki had hardly come close to finishing. Anything she had hoped for herself had to be put on hold for a little bit longer.

Plastering a happy smile on her face, Ikki joined her sister in an excited hug, while he thoughts turned over a future that was looking rather bleak for herself.

Would she ever get this kind of happiness?


	9. Chapter 9

It was time. Her father had notified her a few days before that he thought she was ready. Ikki certainly didn't _feel_ ready.

Of course, there was little to do in terms of preparation. She would take nothing with her, and anything she might need later on would be provided. Left with nothing to do but wait, she felt her nerves begin to cloud her thoughts.

As if sensing her anxiety, Jinora had suggested a last night out with their friends. Ikki was grateful for the distraction.

Over the past year the girls had spent a great deal of time with Skoochy and Kido, the four forming a tight knit group. Skoochy sometimes joked about the four of them becoming a superhero team.

Ikki had a hard time imagining they would still be close when she returned. Jinora and Skoochy would of course form their own little couple group now that they were dating. And Kido… he would probably just move on.

The two girls got dressed up for dinner, given that it would be her last chance for a while. While Ikki finished her hair, Jinora sat on the bed watching her sister work.

"Did you tell him that you were leaving?" Ikki was a little startled at this break in silence.

"Who?"

"You know very well who, don't play dumb." Her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"No, there isn't really a reason for me to tell him, it'll only worry the poor guy." Jinora looked perplexed at her sisters reply.

"No reason to tell him?! Ikki, that boy is pining for you! He's gotta know this was bound to happen, why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know." Ikki looked a little ashamed at this. "I just didn't want him going all weird on me."

"Well you should probably tell him tonight, so he doesn't think you just disappeared without saying goodbye."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She let out a hopeless sigh. Jinora stood, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. It's not such a bad existence once you get used to it." She smiled at her sister, who returned it halfheartedly.

"C'mon," Jinora said grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her along. "Let's go have some fun!"

Ikki laughed and followed her sister out, trying to memorize every moment she had of this night.

* * *

Kido laughed as Skoochy fidgeted with his outfit, he never looked very comfortable in fancy clothes. Reaching over to smack his finger away from tugging at his collar, Kido had to suppress another grin. After years of being a prestigious member of the Bei Fong Family, he should have been used to this.

"Skoochy seriously, stop messing with it. You're gonna stretch it out and your mom will lock you up for making her go shopping with you again." Skoochy rolled his eyes and joined the other boy in laughter.

"Where are the girls? They should be here by now?" Skoochy shrugged in reply.

"Ah, they're girls Kido. They'll take as long as necessary to look nice."

"But…they always look nice, why should they go through so much effort." The earth bender looked exasperated at all of his questions.

"Of course they always look nice, they just want to look extra special sometimes. Don't forget to compliment them, or they'll feel like all their work went to waste." Kido nodded seriously at this advice.

The two spent a few minutes messing around in front of the restaurant. Skoochy had just put Kido in a headlock, ruffling his hair, when he suddenly stopped. His eyes focusing on something down the street. Kido squirmed out of his grip and followed his gaze.

The girls were coming and they looked amazing. Both were dressed to impress, and impress they did. Skoochy couldn't take his eyes away from Jinora, of course. Kido wanted to smirk at this, but he was too caught up with Ikki. She was beautiful and he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her. Hard to imagine this was the seven year old who grated on his nerves as a child.

Skoochy let out a low whistle, which had Jinora laughing and twirling to show off the rest of her dress.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?! I'm not sure I want to take you inside, for fear of having to beat off every guy in the establishment!" The couple laughed and Skoochy bent down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Kido looked away, not wanting to intrude on the moment. His eyes met Ikkis who was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, uh…you look really pretty Ikki. Not that you don't always look pretty, just tonight you seem to have put more effort into it, and it really shows." He probably would have continued rambling, if Skoochy hadn't tossed a small rock at his head. Kido was incredibly grateful the older boy was able to stop him.

Ikki simply laughed, shaking her head at him. Jinora and Skoochy were off to the side trying to suppress their own fits of laughter.

Great, the night had hardly begun and he was already putting his foot in his mouth. His despairing thoughts were stopped however, when Ikki laced their fingers and dragged him in the direction of the restaurant entrance.

"C'mon guys lets get going before Kido says something else he regrets." The four shared a laugh and went inside.

Ikki kept hold of his hand.

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful, full of laughter and storytelling, and although Kido didn't contribute much in ways of conversation, he still felt a strong sense of companionship.

As the night grew late, the four paid and left the restaurant. They continued chatting and laughing as they walked down the street, Skoochy tried to dump Jinora in one of the decorative fountains lining the street. The girl laughing and squirming out of his grip. Kido turned to share an eye roll with Ikki, but noticed she looked rather downtrodden, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Are you okay?" She looked up startled, and placed a quick smile on her face. One that he could clearly see was fake.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Kido simply shrugged and turned back to watching the couple, who were returning to the group.

"I think it's about time we head home." Jinora stated leaning in to kiss Skoochy goodbye, the two were lost in their own world for a few moments, and Kido turned to give his farewells to Ikki. He was startled to see she was close to tears.

"Ikki whats wrong?!" She simply shook her head before running off in the direction of the park. Kido turned a frantic gaze to her sister, who looked troubled but unsurprised.

"Why don't you go after her Kido. Skoochy can walk me to the docks." She gave him a supportive smile before tugging her confused boyfriend behind her. Kido took her advice and started off in the direction Ikki had run in.

He found her not very far away, leaning against a stone pillar at the entrance. She seemed to be unsurprised at his presence.

"I should have know Jinora would send you after me. She's always looking out for my best interests." The tears were drying on her face, and she wore a look of acceptance on her features.

"I shouldn't be this terrified, it's something I've always known was going to happen. And now that it's here, I keep digging my heels in, fighting against it. And I just can't anymore." He was utterly confused and slightly concerned that she had gone mad.

She looked up and gave a bitter laugh at his expression. Stepping closer, he could see her clearer now. Long hair had fallen out of it's ties resting on her shoulders, her eyes were puffy, but he could still identify the grey coloring. She was beautiful, and he wasn't sure why she could make his breath leave his lungs like that.

She spent another few moments studying his face, looking for something. Whatever it was she must have found it, because a soft smile spread across her lips.

"I'm sorry Kido." And then she kissed him.

It was his first of course, he had never really seen the appeal to the act. But it definitely seemed appealing now.

Her lips were soft, pressed against his with enough pressure to make his heart skip in his chest. One of her arms wrapped around his shoulder, and the other around his waist, enveloping him in her embrace. He was unsure what to do with his own hands, so he settled with cupping her face in his palms.

Her head tilted, allowing her mouth to press deeper against his, her lips brushed against his own in a slow movement. Her hand was tracing circles against the back of his neck, allowing sparks of _**something**_ to go shooting to the pit of his stomach.

He gasped slightly at the sensation, and she took the opportunity to further the kiss along, allowing her teeth to nip gently against his lip, before soothing the spot with a quick swipe of her tongue.

Oh spirits, he had no idea what he had been missing up until now. No wonder Jinora and Skoochy we're constantly joined at the lips.

His thoughts were brought back to Ikki, when she tugged at his upper lip, and a soft moan vibrated from her mouth. He was practically drowning in the sensation of her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find his way to the surface.

She broke the kiss off, burying her head into his chest, and clinging as tightly as was comfortable for the both of them.

He couldn't suppress the grin, replaying the kiss over in his mind. He thought back to the words she had uttered. What had she meant by saying she was sorry? It didn't seem like she was sorry for kissing him, and the way she was holing him now made him feel like she never wanted to let him go, almost as if she was desperate for it.

And then he understood.

"It's time isn't it, time for you to finish your training?" He buried his nose into her hair, trying to memorize the scent of her, and the feel of her body pressed against his.

She nodded against his chest, and he felt a few tears leak into his shirt. His own tears started to sting at the corner of his eyes.

He was losing her, they had just had a perfect moment, and now he was losing her.

There were a million things he wanted to promise. But none of them seemed fitting or right. So he settled with a simple admission.

"I'll miss you." She let out a little sob and whispered back. "I'll miss you too."

Pulling back, she searched his face one last time. Trying to memorize his features, he imagined. She initiated another kiss, but this one was frantic, and desperate. A kiss of goodbye.

They held this kiss for a moment. Then she tore herself away, walking toward the docks, without looking back.

He watched her retreating form, lips still tingling. Tears leaked from the edges of his eyes.

This girl who he had practically grown up with, who helped him develop into a more confident individual, who made him feel irritation, and elation, and glee, and sorrow.

He was almost positive he was in love with this girl. But it was too late to tell her now.

She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

In the few weeks following Ikkis departure, Kido could see her everywhere.

A girl at the market had the same colored hair, another at the park possessed a similar smile, and yet another had a laugh that reminded him so much of his missing air bender, he had to hurry away.

But none of them had the same eyes, her gray eyes that always caught him in their snare. He missed seeing her eyes, he missed _her_.

It was fitting of course, for him to realize he was in love with her, moments before she was gone from his life. And he had no idea when she would be back.

Skoochy and Jinora were of no help. The couple spent all of their free time together, Skoochy distracting his girlfriend from missing her sister too much. They were always trying to include him in their group, but Kido was having a hard time stomaching their adorable romance. So, more often than not, he spent time alone, and when he was alone he thought of Ikki.

He would replay the kiss so many times in his head he began to see it in his dreams. Sometimes these dreams would shift and morph, creating scenarios where the kiss had progressed into _more_. He would wake from these dreams panting, sweat leaking down the side of his face.

He was going insane.

* * *

His mother had of course taken notice to his change in behavior. Over their time living in Republic City, her son had seemed quite content. But now it seemed he was distracted, and rather sad.

She herself had grown displeased with the city, and lately her husband had been talking of winding down his political career. They came to the decision to move back to the Northern Water Tribe.

Kido was not thrilled with the news.

"You can't just drag me away from everything I have here!" He shouted, tugging furiously at his hair.

"Really Kido, lower your voice. There is no reason to be shouting." His parents had called him into the main sitting room to inform him of their impending return.

"But what about my friends here, my studies, or my training?"

"You have finished with your studies Kido, you can always continue training in the north, and as for friends, you'll just have to make some new ones when we return."

"Why can't I stay here? You two can go back and I'll stay here and find work." His father, who had been silent for the entire conversation, decided it was time to step in.

"Because you are our son, and you belong with us. Really now, you hated coming here when we first moved, why are you so hesitant to return now. What is it that is holding you here?"

Kido couldn't think of an honest answer for his father. Ikki was gone, he didn't know for how long. Skoochy and Jinora were busy with each other, he would miss them and they would miss him, but they were not a reason to stay behind. If he were being truthful, he had no reason to stay behind, except for the fact that he wanted to wait around for Ikki. And who knew how long that was going to be.

"There is no reason father, I just want to stay here. I like it here, and I'm comfortable where I am now." His mother sighed, rising from her seat she moved to brush the hair away from Kidos forehead.

"You grew used to Republic City, you will become accustomed to the Northern Tribe again. Besides, its about time we started preparing you for your future."

"And what is that?" He couldn't help the petulant tone in his voice, it seemed his life preferences were of no consequences to his parents, he would do what they wanted and he would have no say in the matter.

"Politics of course!" Both of his parents looked rather proud at this thought, Kido had no opinion one way or the other. All he knew was that he was leaving the city where every experience he had with Ikki happened.

And he hated the thought.

* * *

Preparations to leave took a few months, but soon enough they were packed and ready to go. Kido had helped as little as possible, in attempt to show his distaste for the move. But it was still happening, whether he hindered or helped.

Skoochy and Jinora were both upset at the news. The three of them had sat by the docks one afternoon, and he regaled them with the details of his relocation.

"That's not fair!" Skoochy was angry on his behalf, Jinora looked irritated, and also a little sad.

"I know it's not fair, but they are my parents. I have to go with them."

"No you don't, just stay here! You can sleep on my couch, I'm sure my mom won't mind" The vision of seeing the chief of police every morning when she first woke up, was not one that Kido wanted to live through.

"No she won't Skoochy, but I appreciate the thought. Maybe I can get a job doing secretary work somewhere." Both boys looked rather pleased at this thought. However Jinora seemed less enthusiastic.

"Kido, maybe you should go with your parents." That had his jaw dropping, and he could see the same look mirrored on Skoochys face.

"Wait, are you saying I should just leave everything I have here and follow my parents off to a frozen wasteland, so they can continue to rule my life!" Jinora rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"No I'm saying you should take this opportunity to get away from the city, maybe discover what it is YOU want to do with your life. We all know the real reason you want to stay is because you want to continue pining after my sister." Before he could protest she held up a hand asking him to let her finish.

"But waiting for my sister, and wasting away after her, are two entirely different things. It's okay to miss her, I would be disappointed if you didn't, but you can't keep obsessing over her, it's not healthy. Do you think Ikki would want to come back to see you had completely abandoned your life waiting for her."

Jinora had a point of course, No one knew how long it would take for Ikki to complete her spiritual pilgrimage, and really he wasn't benefiting anyone by completely abandoning his own life to wait anxiously for her return.

"I just…I don't want to feel like I'm abandoning her or giving up on the feelings I have for her."

"I know that Kido, we all do. But shes working on her own future right now. It's only fair you take this opportunity to work on your own." She gave him a supportive smile, Skoochy who had remained quiet on her other side, seemed to be agreeing with his girlfriends logic.

Kido looked out across the water, the sun set had the waves sparkling in a spectacular fashion. He was scared of leaving, scared of the unknown. Even if he had lived there as a child, he had never felt like he belonged. Here, in this city, with these people, he had developed and grown into the person he was today. But he needed to move on, he couldn't stay stagnant forever.

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Jinora laid her head against his shoulder and Skoochy clapped a hand against his back.

He wasn't leaving forever, he was determined to come back. And when he did, he would come back as a man Ikki could be proud of.

* * *

He and his family boarded the ship that would take them to the Northern Water Tribe, his friends were waving farewell on the docks. Jinora had allowed a few tears to escape when she hugged him goodbye, and Skoochy had jokingly handed him a knapsack full of fruit picked straight from the tree. A few other dignitaries and officials were also seeing them off, but Kido kept his eyes on the couple until they were two small to make out.

His heart was heavy at leaving the city, but he reminded himself of the silent promise he had made.

This wasn't goodbye forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Kido had never realized how unhappy he had been in the Northern Water Tribe, until he was forced to return.

At first it had all been rather nostalgic, visiting the places he had frequented as a child. But the novelty of this quickly wore off.

He tried making new friends, but he found the other young men and woman were less than enthused at his shy persona and quiet ways, and he wasn't working too hard at changing their minds. If he were honest with himself, he really just wanted a carbon copy of the crew he had back in Republic City.

With more free time on his hands, he decided to fulfill his parents wishes and begin furthering his education to include politics. He realized quickly, that he did NOT have a knack for it. He never did well in enforcing situations, and his argumentive skills were less than par. What was worse, he truly wanted to help people, but it seemed the work of a politician was more about dancing around the topic at hand, rather than actually _doing_ anything.

He did not enjoy politics at all, and often found himself more unhappy when trying to force himself to learn the trade. When he tried talking to his mother and father about how bad he was at it, they would laugh condescendingly, and encourage him to try again, often saying that it was only a phase and he would grow used to it.

Kido didn't want to grow used to it. He hated this job, it just wasn't for him. But it seemed he was slotted to take his fathers place, doomed to the life of a politician til the day he grew old enough to retire.

He was miserable, constantly sending and receiving messages from Jinora and Skoochy, these missives always brightened his mood, and he looked forward to hearing kind hearted support from Jinora, and learning of Skoochys latest pranks and shenanigans. He always hoped that the next letters they sent would include new about Ikki, but so far nothing.

His months grew long, filled with the torture of becoming a politician, that paired with the loneliness and constant ignorance from his parents, he was turning into a very unhappy individual. He was turning back into the Kido he was before he met an amazingly irritating girl, who forced him to look at himself differently, and enjoy the person he saw. He missed _that_ Kido.

The only pleasure he derived from his days anymore, was to practice his water bending. the soothing movements, and the feel of control of the water, it always calmed his nerves. He always looked forward to training.

One afternoon had him out by the frozen pond, located behind his parents property. He was beginning to enjoy the cold, it made everything numb.

He started by melting the ice off the surface, allowing him to reach the water underneath.

Moving a section of water out of the pond bed, he began the traditional movements through one of his simpler forms. His mind soon grew lost amidst his concentration, failing to realize he was no longer alone.

He finished off the form, allowing the water to flow back into the pond. He turned his head at an unfamiliar flash of blue, startled to see an older woman standing, watching his performance.

She smiled once she realized he had noticed her, moving forward to greet him.

"Well done, excellent muscle memory! But you're too stiff, you aren't allowing the water to move as it wishes." He was baffled at this woman, he didn't even know who she was but she was already giving him pointers.

"But aren't I the one who controls the water, why should I let it flow to its own wishes?" She laughed a bit at his reply.

"No, no you have it wrong. You don't control the water, just as the water does not control you. It is a partnership. You must allow the water to flow more freely. When it has the freedom it desires, it will work more willingly for you."

"You speak as if water has a conscience, as if it were a living thing." She smiled conspiratorially at him.

"Doesn't it though? Does it not move and flow through out the world with out our direction? Water goes where it wants, does what it wants, and if you do not respect the relationship between you and the water, you will never be completely open to all it has to teach you. Now, try again, only this time let the water move as it wishes. You still control its formal movements, but let it flow as it will."

He shrugged and figured there was no harm in trying. He readied his stance, bringing up the water again. Beginning the first movements he allowed his muscle memory to take over, but a conscious effort to be less rigid with the hold he had over the water. It flowed more easily, seemed to dance around his body, as he moved in a counter dance. The woman was right! It was like maneuvering a living thing, but it squirmed out of his grasp, falling away.

"Very nice!" Kido looked skeptical at her praise.

"What do you mean very nice? I barely got through a beginners form!"

"Well that's what happens when you try to hold back water, and then allow it to do as it wishes. The water was only embracing its freedom." He had to shake his head at her logic. She smiled at his mockery. "Don't worry you'll get used to it, like I said it's a partnership not a dominance. You can't always force it to flow against its will."

For some reason these last words really struck a chord with him, lately forcing himself to flow against his will is what had made him unhappy. Perhaps the lady had some merit after all.

"I'm Kido." He bowed in the formal way of the water people, which she returned in kind.

"And you may call me Kya." he startled at the sudden revelation of her identity.

"Kya?! Ikkis aunt?" She gave him a questioning look and he tried to focus on anything but her face.

"You know my niece?"

"Yes, she and Jinora were my friends."

"Yes but you didn't mention Jinora, only Ikki." He would have to be careful with this one, she was too intuitive for her own good.

He scuffed his boot against an icy patch of snow. She smiled slyly, and nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, yes I am Ikkis aunt. I'm returning to the Northern Tribe after visiting my mother. It seems they have been lost without their master water bender and healer." Her laugh was a bit mocking. "But it will be nice to return to my work. I've missed working with the people."

"You like what you do?" He just wanted to make conversation, eager for a connection to Ikki.

"Yes I definatly do. I enjoy helping people. Fixing broken things has always been rather fulfilling."

"I wish I could help people." He stared sullenly at the ground. She gave him a kind smile.

"Well, why don't you?"

"Because I'm terrible at it." She nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Well maybe you just haven't found the right way to help people." He had no answer to this logic.

"Well I had better be off, nice meeting you Kido, and if you ever want some pointers I'm always happy to help. You can find me down at the healers quarters." He bowed again at her departure. Watching her walk off towards the main city.

She left him with a great many things to think about.

* * *

That night at dinner, he was distracted with the memory of his conversation with Master Kya. What if she was right? What if we was only destroying himself by not allowing his own wants and desires to flow in they way they chose to. Maybe he COULD find another way to help people.

He noticed that his parents were staring at him, realizing that he had completely missed whatever it was they had said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how your proposal with Chairman Yukatta went. Are you feeling okay?" His mother brushed her hand across his forehead checking for signs of fever.

"I'm fine mom, just a lot on my mind." His parents seemed to accept this answer with no further questions, retuning to their meals. His mother chatting about this and that, his father politely nodding his head every few minutes. Was this really the life he wanted to lead?

"Father, do you think that if you fight against you own desires, you will only make yourself suffer?" His father looked up startled at the question, his mother answered before he could.

"Of course Kido, you should always be true to yourself." She beamed at him. Well now was as good a time as any.

"I don't want to be a politician." All sounds and movement stopped in the room. Both of his parents looked shocked.

"That is ridiculous Kido! you have been preparing for this your whole life!"

"No, YOU have been preparing me. I told you I was rubbish at this! It makes me unhappy, it isn't what I want to do. Can't I decide for myself what my future should be?" His mother was close to having an episode, He couldn't really decipher what it was his father was feeling.

"This is non-negotiable. You have already begun your path, you will not quit now."

"Yes, but didn't you just say I should be true to myself? I want to be true to myself, I don't want to lead a life in politics! It makes me miserable!" He was starting to get angry, standing to tower over his mother. However, his father decided to step in.

"You will NOT abandon this trade, my father and his before him have all held positions in the political circles around the world. I will not have you running off chasing dreams and fairy-tales. You are to grow up, and do what is right!" Kido fell back into his chair. His father had never been stern with him. Even his mother looked shocked. As if noticing his loss of temper, the other man turned back to is food. The conversation already forgotten. Kido couldn't stand the stifling atmosphere anymore.

Scraping his chair back, he nearly sprinted to his room. Slamming the door shut and swiping papers off his desk in anger. His body seemed to lose all energy at once, no longer able to support itself. He leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor, attempting to control his breathing.

In and out, in and out.

He was stuck, he would always be this unhappy. The thought made tears of anger spring to his eyes. It wasn't fair. He wanted to turn back time, back before abandoning Republic City, and saying good bye to his friends. Back before Ikki had left, to the moment where she had kissed him. Soft and perfect and just _her_. He missed her and he wasn't sure what kind of man she was going to return to. At this rate it seemed she was coming back to a bitter shell of a man who had given up on everything.

Suddenly, something that Master Kya had said sprang to mind. "You can't always force it to flow against it's will". She had of course, been talking about bending water, but perhaps this could apply to him as well.

Maybe he should stop forcing himself to bend to others' will. He would only continue to make himself miserable. He made a decision. In the morning he would visit Master Kya again.

He would begin searching for his _own_ path to happiness, regardless of his parents wishes and demands.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning following his life changing epiphany, Kido found himself wandering the Healers Quarters, a section of the city dedicated to housing and training healers. People from all over the world came here to be treated, it was a true medical marvel.

He was amazed at some of the techniques he saw being implemented. A few of these procedures didn't even require the use of water bending! It was all very fascinating, and he found himself taking longer to find Master Kya.

Eventually, it was her that found him.

"Ah, Kido if I remember correctly." He nodded, and she grinned at being correct. "Well Kido, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if your offer for some additional training was still valid."

"Of course, but I'm rather swamped at the moment, could I get you to come back later?" He was not interested in the idea of leaving, his parents were unaware of his current location, still under the assumption that he was working on his political tutelage.

"It's alright, I'll just hang around outside until you're ready, no hurry." He turned to exit, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you're sticking around anyway, why don't you help out around here? I could use the assistance, and I could give you a few pointers on some healing tricks." He grinned at the offer, it would be nice to feel useful for once.

"I would like that. Thank you." She waved a hand, brushing aside his gratitude.

"Don't thank me too soon, some of these patients can be crankier than a platypus-bear in the summer." He laughed and followed after her, eager to prove his worth as an assistant. It was the happiest he had been at the prospect of work, in a long time.

Master Kya was right, some of the patients were the worse sort of angry, never satisfied with any of the medical healing they received. But more often the people were grateful. He loved watching these people light up at the relief from pain. Even if he wasn't the one who was doing the healing, he still felt useful, and needed. He felt like he was helping people, and it was a feeling he had longed for.

Most of the grunt work was left to him, lifting heavy things, assisting people to various places, and holding tools while Master Kya healed the patients. Even if it was mindless tiring work, he was still enjoying himself. At least the assignment of cleaning up the less hygienic messes were not left to him.

As they worked, she talked. Describing the build of the human body. How the different materials fit together to work the way they did, and how to look for imperfections preventing the body from working or feeling the way it should.

She spoke of the history of water bending healers, how up until after the Hundred Year War, the only job women water benders were allowed to do was healing, while the men were allowed to master the art of combative water bending. Her own mother had been the catalyst of change, breaking the gender segregation, and allowing anyone to study any form of water bending. Except blood bending, a water nation taboo not often talked about in polite circles.

He soaked up all of this information, eager to learn more. It was all very fascinating.

At the end of the day they finished off her rounds. Seeing to the last patients recovery, she allowed him to take a break. He stood to the side, watching her work.

This particular patient was a child, not more than eight, he would guess. The boy had broken his leg climbing a small hill and hitting an icy patch which sent him tumbling to the bottom, landing on his leg wrong. As she worked, Master Kya talked to the boy, distracting him from the pain of his healing bone.

The boy smiled in gratitude, looking up at her in wonderment. Kido realized that he wanted that. He wanted to help someone, for them to be grateful for a pain _he_ helped heal.

He knew what he wanted to do with his life now, and the thought filled him with hope.

* * *

"I want to become a healer." He blurted as they walked to on of the training areas. She looked at him in shock.

"After one day? That's an awfully quick decision to be making Kido." He simply shook his head

"No, I've always known I wanted to help people, but I've never figured out how to do it in a way that would make me happy too. Healing is something I can do, it's something I can work at. And even it's a career I would find fulfilling." She spent a few minutes mulling over his answer.

"It's not easy Kido, if you aren't careful you can hurt, more than you can help." He only looked more determined.

"I can do this! I want to try at least." Well she certainly couldn't fault him for that.

"All right we'll give it a try, but I won't go easy on you I'll have you know." He nodded excited at the prospect of working towards a worthy goal. "Now, lets work on this water bending of your. Let's see if we can't get you making friends with the water eh?"

He laughed and moved into a beginning stance, allowing her to reposition his limbs for greater use of technique. The entire time he was grinning.

* * *

He returned home for dinner, his parents were none the wiser about his missed political classes. He was not naive enough to believe they would remain fooled forever, but for now it was nice to not have to deal with the backlash.

Later in his room, he looked over the letter he received from Jinora, detailing her days work with the air acolytes, and hinting at Skoochys potential application for the metal bending police. Kido was rather excited about this, Skoochy would excel at this job.

He wrote back, filling her in about his introduction to her aunt and subsequent training to become a healer. Telling another person made the reality more exciting and terrifying at the same time. But he was eager, and he was confident this was something he could do.

The idea of working on a new career filled him with a sense of hope. Hope for the future, and hope for the man he could become.


	13. Chapter 13

Learning to become healer was one of the hardest things Kido had ever done.

The work was tiring, he wasn't used to water bending so much in one day. And there was so much to remember, new techniques to learn, like how to repair skin, and knit bone.

Then there was the grunt work he was required to do, the other apprentices described it as a rite of passage. They were the ones to clean up after the patients. Blood, vomit, and other disgusting bodily fluids were a common sight in the Healers Quarters. The first time he was asked to clean a bedpan, it was almost a deal breaker for him. Although he had vastly improved over his aversion to germs since childhood, he was by no means 'okay' with it. He spent nearly half an hour staring at the bedpan, imagining that if he wished hard enough the contents would disappear on their own.

Unfortunately this was not the case, and he grew so frustrated, he almost hunted down Master Kya to inform her of his resignation. But he took a calming breath and imagined what would happen if he would leave here. He would remain under his parents thumb, forced to become something he hated, all because he could not stomach rinsing out a simple piece of metal.

Steeling himself, he approached the offending object. His stomach began turning, so he closed his eyes and imagined what Skoochy would do if he were there. The young man would probably laugh at Kido and his hesitancy, Skoochy would probably jokingly threaten to dump the contents on Kidos head, if he did not get a move on. The thought made him laugh, and he proceeded with the cleaning. In the end it was a ridiculously simple thing, and he had felt a little silly about stressing over it in such detail, but he was still rather proud of himself. It just proved how willing he was to work at this dream.

After the fact, he still had trouble stomaching the clean up work he was required to do, it always left him feeling nauseated and light headed, but he still managed to do it.

He spent the whole day, learning, healing, cleaning, keeping on his toes durning an emergency. Then he would practice some water bending techniques, but these were rather simple because he could never garner the energy to do anything more advanced.

At the end of the day he would return home, to his blessedly still ignorant parents, then he would spend the better part of the night studying up on the human body. Memorizing the names of bones and muscle groups, learning how the organs functioned, everything had a place and an assignment to make the body work just right. It was tedious work, remembering all of these facts, but he had always been rather studious, so he soaked this information up.

The next morning he would wake up early enough to sneak out before his parents became suspicious, and he would do the whole routine again. It was exhausting and time consuming. The hardest thing he had ever worked at.

He loved it.

* * *

Of course he had known his parents wouldn't stay in the dark forever, and honestly he was surprised he had gotten away with it for as long as he had. Still, he felt his stomach drop when he walked out of his room, spotting them sitting there waiting for him. He had never seen his father so furious, if fact he had never seen his father emote anything other than calm calculation.

"We spoke to your political tutor yesterday," His mother began, she looked rather apprehensive. "He asked how you were doing with your new job."

Well, it looked like the secret was out. He slumped into the sitting chair facing his parents.

"Would mind telling us what is going on?" He nodded at her question.

"I've decided to begin training to become a healer." The silence was suffocating, As usual his mother was the first one to voice her opinion.

"But why?! You would have such a prestigious career if you became a politician, and you already had a foot in the door!"

"Don't you get it?! I don't want a prestigious career! I don't want to spend my life rich and miserable. I want to be content, and helpful. I want to be a healer!" He was shouting now. His father shot to his feet, the fury evident on his face.

"How could you be so ungrateful! this is everything we have worked for. To think, my son a quitter, the moment something becomes too hard to try, you ran for the door." The accusation had Kido breathing heavily.

"You're wrong, I'm not a quitter. To quit on myself would be to give into your demands of me." His father scoffed.

"Demands?! They are hardly demanding when we have given you a home and a life anyone else would dream of. All we asked was that you would continue the family legacy."

"I won't be bullied into this! I am living my life the way I want to. I have spent years thinking I was never good enough! Not once did you ever encourage me, you hardly acknowledged my existence! And now when I am finally doing something that makes me happy, you would prevent me from pursuing it?" He stood to match his fathers stance.

"You are completely out of line _boy_, and I will not have it! You will discontinue the fantasy you have deluded yourself into, you will return to work towards a career in politics. There is no other option, and if you have not done this by the end of the day, don't bother coming back!" He stormed out of the room leaving only Kido and his mother to stare after him.

Kido wanted to punch something, he was shaking, and tears of anger were stinging at his eyes. It wasn't fair! He had almost forgotten about the other presence in the room until she spoke his name softly. He whipped his head toward her.

"I think…I think that you should head out or you'll be late. Its a long walk to the Healers Quarters." He stared at her, mouth agape.

"Are you telling me that I should go to work anyway?! You heard father, he'll kick me out if I don't do what I want!" The thought of having to give up on everything had him feeling drained. His mother stood and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm telling you to do what you want. I've seen you the past few months. I haven't seen you so happy since before Ikki left. I want that for you, you're my son. Even if your life doesn't fit into the perfect plans I made for you, I'll always love you. Your father will come around, he just needs time."

"Well what if he takes his threat seriously, what if he doesn't allow me back?" Kido did not relish the thought of being homeless, especially not during the northern winter, where temperatures dropped far below freezing most nights. His mother left for a moment, returning with a pouch of money.

"If you're making decisions about your future, than you should be at an age where you can set off on your own. The healers quarters have rooms for renting. This should be enough to cover a few months. After that, I'm sure any earnings you make as an apprentice will help cover the costs." He took the money from her, still in shock at this turn of events. She smiled and brushed his face, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Look at you! I blinked and you were grown. I suppose that's the only downfall of being a parent, no matter how tightly you hang on to your children, they still manage to grow up before you're ready." Sniffling, she scrubbed furiously at her eyes. "Now, you must remember to visit every so often. And you are welcome to store all of your possessions here until you move into a space that isn't the size of a broom closet."

They both laughed at her joke. Kido's shock was beginning to wear off, allowing feelings of fear to creep into his heart. He was terrified of the unknown, of having to fend for himself, alone. But it was necessary. He couldn't stay living in this situation forever, eventually everything has to change, and for Kido that time was now.

"Thank you Mother." He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her into an embrace. She nestled her head into his chest, and he heard a mumbled 'my son'. He and his mother were beginning to see eye to eye and he was heading off on his own coming-of-age. It was all very ironic.

His mother was the first to pull away, pushing him towards the door, and promising to have his necessities packed for him to pick up later.

"And don't worry about your father Kido, he'll understand, eventually." He had a hard time believing that.

* * *

Kido spent the morning getting situated in one of the rooms located in the apprentice dormitories. It was a smaller room, sterile looking, lifeless, and unfamiliar. It was terrifying.

He spent the rest of the day distracted, drifting in and out of Master Kya's lectures. He was still dwelling on the mornings scenario, wondering if he had made the right choice. Maybe he wasn't ready to leave his comfort zone. While these thoughts kept spinning in his head, Kya continued to talk.

"And you need to make sure that you remove as many of the impurities in the water as you can. Used to be we didn't clean the water before we used it, and then the patients would end up with salt, and sand, and sometimes even different diseases, in the wound, based on the water being used. Needless to say this caused more infections, and it was discovered that…you aren't listening to me are you?"

He finally noticed the irritated look she was shooting him. He scrambled to remember what they had been talking about, but was only able to draw blanks.

"I'm sorry Master Kya, I've just been distracted today."

"Well isn't that evident, and a little dangerous in our profession. So lets take a break and you can tell me all about it!" Kido didn't really feel like sharing, but he supposed it couldn't hurt.

Over the next hour, he regaled her with the days events, finishing with the anxious feelings he had of being on his own, despite his fathers disagreement with Kidos choices. Kya listened nodding occasionally in understanding, when he finished talking, she sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." His stomach tied itself in a knot. She smiled and continued. "You are a normal, healthy, growing person who is faced with a rapid change, and is unaccustomed to the terrifying journey of being an adult. Everything you are feeling now is normal, you are meant to be a little afraid. It is simply more important to NOT let that fear rule you or your decisions. Instead brace the excitement! You're finally a grown up, you can do what you want! Given of course that it remains with-in the confines of the law."

Kido laughed in relief and mulled over what she had said. he was terrified, and nervous, but he was also rather eager to build up his own life. He could discover his own likes and dislikes, without fear of parental disapproval. He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Atta boy! See it's not so bad! And sure, you're gonna run into some problems, and you're gonna find out real quick that feeding yourself is not an easy task. But you are not the first, and you wont be the last little fledgling working to find their wings. Everything will work out in the end, and you'll come out a man _you_ are proud of."

"Thank you Master Kya." He bowed his head at her in gratitude, and she replied in a similar fashion.

"Any time Kido. Now lets get moving, we have a lot of catching up to do, and I need to make sure you remain exhausted enough to keep out of trouble." They shared another laugh, and he followed he out into the hallway.

The future was bright, and Kido was in control. Things were looking up for him.


	14. Chapter 14

The years passed without much difference, he studied and he trained. He learned how to cook for himself (over the course of MANY failed attempts), and he found out the hard way how quickly a paycheck can blow out the window, when you have living expenses.

Without a notable season change in the Northern Water Tribe, it was easy to forget what time of year it was, and he had been busy balancing healers duties, with finding time to get healthy amounts of sleep, he had almost forgotten about the upcoming Winter Festival.

He was reminded when Kya, as she was now called since she insisted he drop the 'Mater' title before she encased him in ice, began dropping hints about a nice surprise for Kido. He thought about this surprise every so often, in his heart he hoped beyond anything that Kya was surprising him with news that Ikki was back, but he had a feeling this wasn't it.

He proved to be right when a few weeks later Jinora and Skoochy showed up. They were joining Jinoras aunt for the holidays, a last vacation before the craziness of the wedding set in. He was ecstatic to see them.

Kya allowed him a few days off, stating that he was nearing the end of his apprenticeship anyway, he deserved a few days to himself. So he led them around the Northern Water Tribe, the three of them regaling information about the past few years, Skoochy made fun of the size of Kidos living space, Kido reminded Skoochy that he still lived with his mother. Jinora gushed about wedding plans, and the boys politely listened, despite having heard these detail multiple times already.

It was good to have them back. They spent the evening exchanging stories and jokes, Kido had already informed them of his fathers outburst, so they all avoided that topic of conversation. During a lull in conversation, Skoochy voiced an opinion he had been developing all day.

"Kido, you have definitely changed." Kido looked alarmed for a second. Skoochy hastily scrambled to assure the young man. "Not in a bad way, and not that there was anything wrong with you before, you've just changed more into…into you I guess."

Jinora huffed at her boyfriend, and Kido sat there, still very much confused.

"I think what he means to say, is that you are seem more comfortable with the person you are. You aren't working to please every one else, and It looks like you're happier for it." He could see where they were coming from. Soon he would be a healer with in his own right, not as gifted as Kya, but still able to do some good. And being confident in his future made his outlook more positive.

"Yeah I guess you're right! I'm almost done with my apprenticeship, I'm gonna have a great career that I love. I guess it is all starting to look up for me!"

"That's the spirit, now you just gotta wait for the girl to come back!" The mood went south, and Skoochy took a quick drink of his water, trying to pretend he hadn't said anything. Kido could feel the sadness start to creep into his heart, he missed her. And it had been so long, he was beginning to think he had imagined their kiss. Maybe she would come back, and not even want to be with him. This thought scared him, he had held on to her for so long, he wasn't sure **what** he would do if she didn't feel the same.

Jinora rubbed a hand against his shoulder in comfort.

"It'll be okay Kido, my father says she should be done here pretty soon. Apparently she had a few hiccups, but she got passed them."

"Yes but how soon?" She shrugged at his question.

"It's hard to say, at this point SHE decides when she is ready. Its a very confusing process and if you leave too soon it could hinder more than help." Kido didn't even pretend to understand, it was all beyond his spiritual comprehension, he just had to take comfort in the fact that Jinora said she would be done soon…whenever that was.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Skoochy threw a piece of fruit at Kidos forehead.

"So festival tomorrow. What do we have to look forward to?" Kido grinned at his question.

"You have no idea, it'll be a night you wont soon forget."

* * *

There were really two parts to the festival.

The family friendly version, where there were party lights and games, petting zoos and more junk food than the children could stomach. Later the families exchanged gifts with their neighbors.

Kido stood with Kya, Jinora, and Skoochy. The four of them creating a family of their own. The first time he had come to the celebration without his parents, he had been lonely and a little nostalgic. Now he hardly noticed.

Skoochy lifted Jinora up on to his shoulders, Kya would bend snow to her niece and Jinora would bend the air to make flurries shaped like animals and objects. The children loved it and often came back for more, dragging parents behind them. Kido worked on creating little ice people, sending them off to battle Skoochys own earth soldiers, the two having a magnificent battle, egged on by many of the local boys. Eventually it ended in a tie.

As evening descended upon the tribe, the younger audiences were led away. Leading up to the night time events.

As with any water tribe celebration, there were limitless amounts of alcohol. Skoochy and Kya were trying to drink each other under the table, he was losing. And even Jinora and Kido had a few drinks. Just enough to make them a little loopy.

Some of the women got up to dance and Kya dragged her niece behind her. The boys stayed behind watching the spectacle, Skoochy couldn't take his eyes of his girlfriend.

"See that?" He slurred at Kido gesturing towards the air bender doing some fancy foot work on the dance floor. "Shes gonna be my wife, I'm the luckiest bloke here!"

Kido nodded seriously and appraised Jinoras form.

"She's pretty alright, but she doesn't have the gray eyes." Skoochy shot him a confused look, and Kido pointed to his own eyes, nearly poking one of them out in the process. "She doesn't have gray eyes, I used to like them!"

"No man, thats Ikki. Shes the one with the eyes." Skoochy waved at his own before gulping down another drink. Kido nodded earnestly.

"Yeah Ikki! She was beautiful, sure miss her! And when she comes back…I'm gonna kiss her!" Both men began giggling, a little too loudly, and they proceeded to make equally loud shushing noises at each other.

"Hey Kido, I have this amazing idea!" Skoochy wiggled in excitement, and Kido leaned forward eager to her this amazing idea.

"If I marry Jinora, and you marry Ikki, we would be like brothers!" Kidos mouth dropped open in shock. This was the best idea he had ever heard!

"By the spirits you're right! The best brothers ever!" Skoochy grinned and raised his cup to offer a toast.

"To the best brothers ever!" Kido slammed his own cup against the other young mans, sloshing most of his drink onto the table in the process. They gulped down the rest of the contents, and grinned at each other.

Jinora and Kya returned and the rest of the night passed in a alcohol induced haze for Kido.

* * *

The next morning he awoke with the largest hangover he had ever encountered. His eyes felt like sand paper, and for a moment he forgot how to lift his head. He wanted to moan but was afraid the sound would make his brain spontaneously combust.

Carefully tilting his head to the side, the first thing he noticed was that he was NOT in his own room. It looked like he had slept on a couple of couch cushions. Across from him he could see Jinora and Skoochy. He was laying on his stomach, with Jinora curled up on his back. At least they weren't naked.

Kido brought a hand up to massage and his pounding temples. He braced himself to get up, hoping to find some water he could use to ease the pain. At that moment, Kya appeared from somewhere in the back of the house. Noticing he was awake, she shot him a smirk.

"Well good morning you precious turtle-duck! How do you feel?" He simply moaned in reply, digging his palms deeper into his eye sockets.

"Well aren't you a chatter box this morning! Here," She handed him a cup of disgusting smelling liquid, he made a face and she laughed. " I know it doesn't smell too pretty, but this'll do the trick I promise."

He gulped the offending liquid down as quickly as he could, trying not to gag on the taste. She was right though, and within minutes he felt infinitely better.

"A secret recipe my brother, Bumi, and I concocted when we were younger." She winked and he laughed, imagining the shenanigans the two of them must have been in.

She looked behind him and he followed her gaze, now that he was fully away he noticed that Skoochy was bundled up in multiple blankets, Jinora was content to sleep in a sweater and pajama pants, Her head rested where his shoulder blades would be if it wasn't covered in so much fabric.

"Well aren't they too cute." Kido laughed in agreement. "Her father would kill me if he knew I was letting them share a bed, I think he's an idiot for assuming they have remained chaste and unsullied." She rolled her eyes at her brothers naivety.

"Are you feeling better? I want to talk to you about something." He grew concerned for a second, trying to think of what he would be in trouble for. She laughed at his reaction. "Don't get too worried, it isn't bad, I promise."

She took the used cup from him and motioned to the sitting room. They moved out of earshot to avoid waking the others. He slumped into one of the chairs, still wary of what she wanted to talk about.

"So your training will be complete soon, in a few weeks if I remember correctly." He nodded in agreement. "Have you thought of what you want to do next?"

To be honest he hadn't, he had been too preoccupied with getting his training done first. After that, he imagined he would simply go where ever he was needed. Kya seemed to anticipate his shrug in the negative.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving for Republic City, about the time you finish. The hospital there wants me to introduce some new techniques on sanitizing donated blood, using water bending. How would you like to accompany me? Maybe we could get you set up at one of the clinics while we're over there.

Once the idea bloomed in Kidos head, he couldn't get it out. He could return to Republic City! He would be able to help the people in need there and he would get to see his friends whenever he wanted. He made up his mind when he realized that he would be able to see Ikki, right when she came back.

"I would be honored! Thank you so much!" She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it, you were always one of my more promising pupils, and if the conversation you were having with Skoochy last night was any indication, one day you might call me Aunt Kya." She beamed at him and he felt the flush rising in his cheeks.

"Oh, you heard that?"

"You were very drunk, and VERY loud. I'm not sure there was a person in attendance who didn't hear you two." She laughed at his evident embarrassment.

"It's all right, It's not like it was a big secret anyway." The two shared a grin, and she gestured for him to stand up. "Alright, get out of my house, can't have you thinking you're allowed to crash on my floor whenever you want. Plus you need to hit the books, I have a sneaking suspicion that an exam is in your near future."

He groaned and moved toward the door, she followed him and said one last thing before he left.

"You should tell your parents, I'm sure they'll be proud of you." He stiffened at her suggestion. His mother would probably be rather happy for him, but his father…who knew what his father would think. He hadn't talked to the man since their fight.

"Yeah alright, I'll think about it." She beamed at his answer. He gave her a wave and began the walk to his apartment.

Living in Republic City again, hanging out with his friends on a regular basis. Seeing Ikki right when she came back. All of these perks had him eager for the next few weeks to be over so he could move already.

It was nice to be planning his move home.


	15. Chapter 15

Moving back to Republic City felt like putting on a favorite sweater, it still itched but you loved it too much to dwell on that.

Kido was reminiscent of the fact that the last time he had made this journey, he had been a great deal less enthusiastic.

Now he was eager to reach the city, contemplating water bending himself the rest of the journey, but figured that this was not ideal behavior for a newly named Healer.

Kya laughed behind him.

"Spirits Kido, calm down! The city isn't going anywhere, we'll get there soon enough!" He rolled his eyes at his former mentor.

"Yes but I just want to be off this boat. Feels like we've been here for ages!" She laughed in reply.

"I know! And the company has been simply dreadful!" He mockingly sneered at her before they both burst out into laughter.

The docks were closer now, a few minutes away from landing. Kido quickly retreated to his cabin, grabbing all of his possessions. He wanted to be off this boat as soon as he could.

He was already standing in front of the unloading platform when they finally released the ramp, allowing him to jaunt down the metal walkway. He had barely made it a few feet before he was nearly accosted.

"KIDO!" A voice shouted before a tall form slammed into him, nearly knocking him onto the ground. He identified the burly laugh as Skoochys, and tried to squirm out of his grip. "Look at our little baby Jinora! All grown up and saving people from bad stomach problems! I'm so proud of you!"

Skoochy released Kido and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, Jinora stood by his side laughing. It was great to see them both. Kido could already feel a weight lift off his shoulders.

Kya came down the ramp, watching the scene with a fond smile. Jinora rushed over to her aunt and embraced her. The two women chattering back and forth. Skoochy slung an arm around Kidos shoulder.

"Alright country-boy, Imma show you how a real man lives!" Kido rolled his eyes.

"Skoochy I lived here for years. I think I remember how the city works."

"Yes, but you've also been gone for years. Times have changed my friend. Republic City is not as innocent as she used to be, why last week I saw a baby eating grass! Can you imagine?! That poor defenseless plant! Kids these days I swear!" The pair laughed, before joining the women of the group.

"So Kido, are you ready to embrace the life Republic City has to offer a medical professional such as yourself?" Skoochy asked, tugging Jinora under his arm.

Oh was he ever.

* * *

The first few weeks were filled with Kido trying to find a suitable apartment, crashing on the couch of Cheif Bei Fongs house. An awkward situation for everyone involved, especially when he came back one night to the sight of the Chief and Bumi getting a little comfortable with each other. Kido hastened the search after that.

Finding a job had been rather easy with Kyas help. She basically showed him a few clinics she thought he would like, threw her name around, and they began clamoring over each other to hire the pupil of the great Master Kya. Eventually he settled with an office that dealt with medical research in creating cures of everyday illnesses. He wouldn't get to spend as much time with patients as he would have liked, but he still felt like he was working towards a greater purpose.

Jinora ended up helping him find a loft located a few blocks from work. It was a little run down, and the neighbors were a bit on the old and senile side. Kido loved it. He would join his elderly neighbors for quick games of pai sho after work, often allowing his opponents to win. The older people loved him and kept him fed with good healthy food.

He frequently visited with his friends. Helping Jinora with wedding errands, and assisting Skoochy with avoiding having to help with wedding errands.

Eventually Kya was called back to the Northern Water Tribe. Kido was sad to hear the news, she had been his teacher and closest confidant for years. She was the reason he had become a healer in the first place.

The evening she left was a bitter moment for him. She said her goodbyes to her family and turned to him, a proud smile adorning her features.

"Look at you. Hard to believe you've come so far. I remember when I first met you, I thought you were the most miserable person I had ever seen, and now look at what you've done. Taking charge of your own future, living you own life. You are an admirable young man Kido, and I'm proud to have been your teacher." He felt the emotion stuck in his chest, threatening to spill over.

"Would you like one last piece of advice?" He nodded and she continued. "You will continue to change, and that is okay. You will grow and experience new things, some of these experiences will be good, some not so much. But you must never be afraid to meet them. How else can you expect to live a worthy life?" He nodded and she pulled him in for a final hug.

"You've done well Kido. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He felt a few tears slip from his eyes and tried to wipe them away before they were noticed, she brushed them away first.

With a final smile she turned and climbed the ramp leading to the ship. Kido watched his teacher walk away, a sense of profound sadness overcoming him. Silently he mulled over everything she had ever taught him.

She would always be the greatest mentor he ever had.

* * *

Life fell into a familiar ritual for Kido. He would work for most of the day, and come home to eat and continue mulling over his research, some afternoons he would take a break to spend time with his neighbors, who would accuse him of working too hard. He would laugh and make a reply about loving his work too much.

He tried to make more time with Jinora and Skoochy but with Skoochys police training, and Jinoras Air Nomad duties, they hardly had time to spend together, much less with him. He didn't mind though, he was always eager to see them whenever he could.

The months passed this way, He was content he had nearly everything he wanted, the job the living space. He just couldn't help feeling there was still something missing. He tried not to dwell on this empty space too much, instead throwing himself further into work.

But that didn't make the emptiness go away.

* * *

One rare afternoon found Kido and Skoochy enjoying lunch together. Skoochy had shown up at the clinic, apparently bored from a day off of training, and had threatened to drag Kido out in a humiliating manner, if he did not come willingly. Kido knew by now not to underestimate Skoochy.

"Where is Jinora, shouldn't you two be planning some wedding details?"

"I dunno man, she said she had this thing to do." Kido gave him an incredulous look.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, said it was some weird air ritualistic mumbo jumbo. I dunno she said spiritual ceremony, and the rest of the conversation flew right over my head." Kido had to laugh at his friends confusion, Skoochy chucked a crumpled up napkin at him. "Hey don't laugh at me! I'm trying alright! But I didn't spend YEARS meditating over the quality of air. Forgive me if it doesn't come easy to me!"

Kido laughed harder and Skoochy joined him, the two still chuckling as a waiter came to clean up the plates.

"Oh Jinora wants to know if you can meet her at the Island tomorrow afternoon, says she needs your help with something."

"Probably another wedding detail she needs some assistance on."

"Well better you than me. I swear she turns into one of those raging platypus bears, anytime I get something wrong."

"And to think you'll be married to her soon."

"Yeah, I sure am lucky." Skoochy had a wistful smile. "Anyway thanks for paying for lunch."

"But I didn't pay for lu-" Skoochy hurried off before Kido could finish his sentence, leaving the other man with the bill. He simply sighed and stuck the amount under the slip of paper. Having Skoochy as a friend was never a dull moment.

* * *

The next afternoon, he made the trip across the bay to the island. Spending the entire ferry ride staring at the water, getting lost in the rhythm of the waves. He was startled when they docked. Unaware that he had practically zoned out the entire trip.

He started the climb to one of the smaller hills facing away from the main Air Nation compound, from up here he could see the ocean, and the city jutting out. He always enjoyed this particular scenery.

His thoughts drifted off again, getting tangled up over work, his friends, his parents. He didn't notice when a second person joined him at the top of the hill. He became aware when a pair of hands wrapped over his eyes, and he grinned.

"Let me guess, is this Jinora?" He expected her to laugh and pull away before leading him of on another wedding fueled adventure. Instead there was a light laugh.

"Not quite." His heart jumped and he swore for a second time stopped. He knew that voice, he knew that laugh and these hands covering his face. He had imagined her scent over the past several lonely years. He could almost imagine his heart had memorized the feeling of her presence.

"Ikki?" He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder she would disappear, break into a million little pieces and float away on the wind.

"Thats right, miss me?" She still had her hands covering his eyes, and he was almost terrified to turn around, what if everything had changed and they didn't have feelings for each other anymore. Maybe they could stay like this forever, her presence encompassing his, without the fear of heart break.

But he remembered the advice Kya had given him, how he couldn't let fear rule his life. Steeling himself, he brought his hands up to remove her own. Slowly turned and braced himself for anything that might happen, half expecting to wake up from this dream.

But he didn't wake up, and she was there. Bald and newly tattooed. Her skin was still raw looking, an angry pink that looked like it pained her. She was tall and graceful, sure of herself, and still possessed that sly smirk she constantly favored him with. But it was her eyes that really floored him. He had always loved her eyes, they had a way of tugging his emotions to the surface, and staring into the gray orbs, he realized she still maintained that ability.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you miss me?" She grinned wider, and he wanted to smile back, but a flicker of emotion crossed her face. She was afraid. He could see it, she was afraid and unsure. Probably just as scared as he was. This realization had him eager to comfort her.

"By the spirits, _yes_." He couldn't wait any longer. Pulling her into his embrace, Kido held her as tightly as he could manage. Burying his nose into her neck, his lips rested on the exposed skin of her shoulder. Her smell was completely overwhelming his senses and he thought he might drown in her scent. She returned his embrace just as eagerly fisting one hand in this hair, she sighed softly into his ear.

"Kido, I missed you too." He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to cry and laugh and scream. He wanted to jump for joy and yell out to the world that she was back, she was back and she had missed him. But he couldn't do any of these things, he was to busy becoming reacquainted with the way her body fit into his.

He wasn't sure where they stood now. What sort of feelings they had for each other. They had been so different when she left. Completely different people, but he found himself rather eager to show her the new person he had become, and he couldn't wait to learn the new intricacies of what made her who she was.

But they had time. They had all the time they needed, for now he just wanted to hold her and pretend that he would never have to let her go.

She was filling the empty cracks within him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt whole.


	16. Chapter 16

Kido was loathe to let her go once he had her in his arms, but he couldn't keep her with him forever.

She had her family to be with, and other people to see, and even though she was not complaining, he could see how much the newly inked skin pained her. Suddenly realizing how tightly he was gripping her back, he frantically pulled himself away.

"Ikki I'm sorry! I shouldn't have held on so tight, it could have made the pain worse!" He tugged at his bangs in frustration, she wasn't even back for ten minutes, and he was already screwing things up. But she simply laughed trying to ease his fears.

"It's alright Kido. It was nice, I needed some human interaction. Besides you know I would have said something if it was too painful." This did not alleviate his sorrow. He sighed and reached for a flask he carried with him for work. Drawing out some of the water, he maneuvered it towards the injured skin on her forehead.

He worked in silence, easing some of the redness around the ink. He could only do a small part lest he damage the way the dye soaked into the skin, but he still hated the thought of her in pain. She sighed in relief, moving her sleeves up her arms, and holding her robes to the side, allowing him access to her legs.

When he reached mid thigh, he suddenly remembered exactly whose skin he was looking at. A fierce blush overcame his features and he couldn't bring himself to work any higher, nor was he willing to move his hand away from its position behind the bend of her knee. She laughed from somewhere above him, catching on to his predicament.

"Whats the matter Kido? Do I scare you?" He could only sigh in response, leaning his head against her kneecap, brushing a thumb along the skin. He had missed her so much, and he had fantasized about her return for so long. It would be easy to ignore the world. To stand and wrap her in an embrace, and kiss her til he could remember nothing but the feeling of her lips beneath his. He wanted to. But something about her question had him searching her face.

She of course wore a sly smirk, the lack of hair sharpened the planes of her face and made her seem more mischievous. But it was her eyes that really gave her away. She looked equal parts terrified and anticipating. She wanted him to act, or at least she thought she did. She wanted him to make the move so she wouldn't be so confused about what she was feeling and what the next step was. But he could also see how scared she was. Cut off from nearly all contact, she was still overwhelmed. She was afraid of how strongly he might feel, and how she had no idea how to act on those feelings.

He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't scare her away.

He nodded his head slightly in acceptance, leaning down to brush a kiss against the curve of her calf, before standing and taking her hand in his.

"I missed you Ikki, more than I think you realize. I waited for so long, I can wait a little longer. When you're ready to explore this thing between us, I'll be here." He placed a kiss on her knuckles maintaining eye contact the entire time. Her eyes filled with tears and she took in a shuddering breathe, breaking into a grateful smile.

She moved forward wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. He returned the hug, content to just bask in her presence.

"Just promise we'll work on being friends first? I find I've missed your friendship more than I thought was possible." She mumbled into his tunic, desperate to hear confirmation of the connection they had when she still felt like a normal person.

"And I find that I have missed yours as well, so you can consider it a promise." She laughed and pulled back ruffling his hair. He frowned and moved to smooth it back into place, which just prompted harder giggles from her.

"Oh, I'm glad yous still have that funny angry face. Seems like everything else about you has changed."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, afraid to her her answer in the affirmative. Her eyes searched his own, she still maintained the allusion of being able to see into his very soul.

"No." She whispered bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, brushing her thumb over the skin beneath his eye. "Its not a bad thing at all. In fact, I think I'm rather excited to get to know this new Kido."

So was he. He couldn't wait to show he how much he had gained from life. And he hoped to share everything with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Even though Kido had promised to give Ikki as much time as she needed, he soon found that waiting was easier said than done.

It was so hard to be patient when she was right there. He could see her whenever he wanted now. And because of the impending nuptials between Skoochy and Jinora, Kido and Ikki ended up spending more time alone with him then with the other couple.

She often looked uncomfortable in crowds or when she was exposed to too much sound, so he took care to meet her in quiet secluded areas, which only added to his torture all the more.

Moments before she left he had realized he loved her, but over the years he had convinced himself that although he had feelings for her, they were probably not as strong as he thought.

Until she came back, and he was taunted with everything he could not have.

Skoochy had warned him that Jinora had been overly cautious and hesitant to further any sort of romantic relationship. Kido had merely brushed off these comments, convinced that because he and Ikki had shared something before she left, she would be more willing to start a relationship with him.

This was not the case however, she was almost shy in their time spent together. Still talkative and full of laughter, but any of his attempts to show her affection were received without acknowledgment. Skoochy had been right in his warnings. She _was_ scared of him, or at least of any feelings he had for her. He was beginning to think she did not return his feelings after all.

These thoughts led him to despair and feelings of not being good enough. Skoochy must have sensed his lingering depression because he invited the other man out for a drink. They had barely sat down and ordered when Skoochy came out with it.

"So, wanna tell me whats got you all worked up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kido replied without much conviction. Skoochy scoffed at his attempt.

"Don't take me for a fool, you've been moping for days now, and you've hardly spent any time with anyone other than Ikki. You should be singing from roof tops by now." Kido could only slump his shoulders at Skoochys comment, and the other man noticed. "Ah trouble in paradise I see. Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon I'm a great listener! I'll hardly make fun of you or anything." Skoochys grin and clap on the shoulder eventually won Kido over.

"I don't think Ikki has feelings for me." Skoochy stared at Kido in unbelief before bursting into a roaring laughter. Slapping his hands against his knee and wiping the moisture from his eyes, it took him a moment to notice his companion had not joined in the laughter.

"You've gotta be kidding me! The way you two pine over each other is extraordinary, I hope Jinora and I weren't that lame when we were dancing around each other…actually come to think of it we were rather pathetic. Alright heres my advice; tell her how you feel."

"I already promised I'd give her time."

"Yeah but giving her time and waiting until you have wasted away half your life are two different things. I'm not saying you have to force her to make a decision about your guys' relationship, I'm just saying you should remind her that you still feel something for her. Ikki's probably scared, and still getting used to being in the 'real world', she might need to hear that shes wanted."

The drinks arrived at that moment, and Kido took the brief distraction to mull over this new information. There was some merit into what Skoochy had said. He took a sip from his beverage and went over different scenarios in his mind. What if he was wrong and Ikki really didn't want to be with him, could he handle that sort of pain if he laid out his heart for her.

"Hey stop it!" Skoochys sudden interruption startled Kido.

"Stop what?!"

"Stop trying to imagine the worst possible thing that could happen." Kido rolled his eyes in reply.

"And I suppose you're a mind reader now?"

"No but I can tell when you're bracing yourself for the end of the world, as it were. Your face scrunches up and you look like you might be ill."

"I do not!" Kido shouted back, drawing the attention of some of the other patrons, which spurned some laughter from Skoochy.

"Sure you don't, but regardless, stop pretending you know whats gonna happen before it happens. You gotta take a chance with this one, otherwise you'll look back a few years from now at really regret it."

"Oh now whose looking into the future?" Kido retorted. Skoochy merely shrugged and grinned before taking a drink from his glass.

"What have you got to lose?"

"Her." Kido quietly responded. The other man gave him a nod and an understanding pat to the back.

"Yeah but you'll also lose her if you do nothing as well. Quite the conundrum you've caught yourself in."

Kido could only agree.

* * *

The next time Kido saw Ikki was a few days before Jinora and Skoochys wedding. Ikki had wanted an escape from the madness taking place on the island, what with all the preperations going on, so Kido stole her away for the afternoon.

They walked around for a while, eventually ending up on a outcropping of rocks next to the sea. The spray from the waves fought off the hotter part of the day, and Ikki grinned at the feel of it.

Her face was open and carefree, less stressful than he had seen her in a long time. She looked beautiful, and he was finding it difficult to focus on anything else. She turned and smiled at him then, and Skoochys advice sprung to mind.

What did he have to lose?

"Thanks for kidnapping me Kido. I think I might have hidden under the bed if you hadn't come to the rescue." He laughed and replied with a quiet "You're Welcome".

They spent a few minutes in silence, she stared out at the waves and he watched her, gathering his thoughts.

"You're awfully contemplative today. Something on your mind?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. He shrugged and leaned back against one of the rocks, tipping his head back to soak in the breeze.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us." His reply had her stiffening beside him, a shuddering gasp escaped her. He glanced over and watched her face go blank. Her hair, which had gron to reach her ears, was whipping back and forth in the wind and he could almost imagine this was a resemblance of her feelings. "Are you scared of me Ikki?"

"Not of you, no." Well at least this wasn't an outright denial of him, that was inspiring he guessed. The silence stretched between them, and Kido fought for what to say next but Ikki beat him to it.

"Why did you wait for me?"

"Because I loved you." It was a simple admission really.

"And now?" She asked and he could hear the hesitancy in her voice.

"I believe so, yes." He looked over to gauge her reaction. She turned away and stared off to the side.

"Are you sure you want that? I'm not the same girl you knew when I left."

"I would hope not because I am definitely not the same boy you knew. But I do know I want to show this new Ikki that I still feel strongly for her…if she'll let me that is."

For a moment Kido was afraid he had scared her off when she remained turned away, but before he could allow his fears to take hold, she brought her gaze to meet his. A tear leaked down her cheek and he brought his thumb up to brush it away, entranced by the way her eyes nearly glowed in the late evening sun.

"What if you discover that you don't love me like you thought?" She whispered, and his heart nearly broke at the fear laced in her voice. He wanted to assure her that everything would be okay, that they would make it work in the end, but he could not find the words to convey how he felt. So he leaned down and kissed her instead.

There were years separating their last kiss and this one, but with his lips pressed against hers he felt as if no time had passed at all. It was soft and sweet, full of gentle promise. Her mouth moved under his own in a gentle motion, and his stomach flipped at the gesture.

She brought her hand up to thread her fingers through his hair, and he brought up his own to cup her face drawing her in closer. Although the kiss had started off slow and innocent, it was quickly turning into something deeper. Her breath puffed out her nose brushing agaainst his cheek and he wanted to lose himself in her.

He was losing control of this situation. He had only wanted to show her how he felt, not scare her off with his intensity, so he slowed the kiss, breaking it off and pulling back. Her eyes were still closed and she leaned into his touch, He placed a gentle kiss to each of her eyelids then released her face.

"Just think about it okay?" She nodded in agreement and he kissed her forehead.

She turned to walk away, leaving him to watch her retreating figure, still savoring the tingling feeling of his lips.

* * *

Kido spent the next few days managing a panicking Skoochy. The metal bender had passed into full on terror at his impending nuptials, and Kido used most of his free time to keep him distracted.

Eventually the day of the wedding arrived, and Kido was in charge of keeping Skoochy from passing out, but in between running errands and trying to make the groom laugh, he still found time to think of Ikki.

He hadn't heard from her since that afternoon spent at the rocks, and he was beginning to worry he had scared her off. His thoughts dwelled on her response to his confessions, and he wondered what he would do if she decided she didn't really want to be with him.

Right before the wedding started, Skoochy was led to his place, and Kido was given a moment to catch his breath before the ceremony actually started. He sat off to the side leaning his head back and allowing the exhaustion to overtake him. It had been a stressful few hours.

"Is this seat taken?" He smiled at the familiar voice and lazily turned his head to the side to answer, but the words never came.

She looked beautiful, in a formal dress, and her short hair pinned elegantly. The sight of her made his mouth go dry and his mind became fuzzy. She looked at him expectantly and he suddenly remembered that she had asked him a question.

"I uh, no. No its not taken, all yours if you want it." She smiled and sat beside him, her nearness did nothing to improve the state of his mind.

"Well Skoochy looks like he might be ill at any moment." The pair shared a laugh and Kido agreed.

"Was Jinora nervous?" he asked, she simply shook her head.

"Nah, she was excited, and more eager to get this whole circus out of the way, but I dont think she was nervous."

"Well, thats good." They slipped into an awkward silence while Kido racked his brain for something to say. "Uh, you look beautiful Ikki. Truly." She seemed to glow at the praise and fingered the lapel of his tunic.

"And you look rather handsome yourself." She continued to play with the edge of his outfit, looking as if she wanted to say something else, so Kido remained silent, allowing her to collect her thoughts. "I thought about what you said the other day."

His stomach dropped to his knees and he imagined he might look as nervous as Skoochy right about now. She laughed at his expression.

"Well don't look too scared, its not necessarily a bad thing, or at least I hope it isn't a bad thing." A spark of hope bloomed in Kidos chest and he looked eagerly at Ikki, who beamed at his reaction.

"I did a lot of thinking, and I did some talking with my sister, and I realized that I feel something for you too Kido. I don't know if it's as strong as you feel for me, and by the spirits I hope I don't ruin this thing between us, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't give us a chance."

Kido's grin threatened to crack his face, he wanted to jump from his chair and shout to the audience that Ikki felt something for him too, that she wanted to be with him! And then after he made his announcement he wanted to take her away somewhere private so they could practice that whole kissing thing, but he figured she wouldn't appreciate missing her sisters wedding.

"Well say something!" She joked, pleased with the happiness radiating from him.

"I don't know if there are words right at this moment. I'm having too hard a time believing this isn't a dream."

"Well then kiss me and I'll prove it to you." He was all to happy to oblige leaning forward too quickly and bumping his nose against her own. She laughed and grabbed his face, tilting his head so she could reach his lips more easily this time.

There was something to be said about the girl of his dreams kissing him like she never wanted to stop, it made Kido feel as if the world outside this moment had ceased to exist. And that would be okay as long as he could have her with him.

There must have been a signal he had missed because Ikki drew back slightly, leaning her forehead against the bridge of his nose.

"The wedding is starting." She whispered and he could feel the vibrations of her words against his skin. He nodded and used all of his remaining self control to pull away. Ikki smiled and brushed her knuckles against the side of his face.

"Don't look so grim, it's only for the ceremony. You can have me all to yourself once we get to the party." Kido visibly brightened at this peice of information.

"Promise?" He asked, pulling her in closer to lean against his chest.

"Definitely." She answered leaning her head against his shoulder. The two turned their attention towards the ceremony taking place. Kido noticed how happy the bride and groom looked, how fixed they were on each other.

And for the first time, with his air bender in his arms, Kido could relate.


	18. Chapter 18

Of course Kido couldn't keep his concentration fixed on the actual wedding taking place.

And he could rightfully place all the blame on Ikki for his distraction. She casually leaned against him, acting as if she hadn't just granted all of his wishes, her attention wholly fixed on the ceremony taking place. Meanwhile Kido was going mad trying to ignore the pressure of her body pressed against his in such an innocent way, while her short hair brushed against his cheek, and only served as a reminder that she was _right there_.

He fought off the urge to bury his nose in her hair. Trying, instead, to focus of the happy couple exchanging their vows. He had almost managed to keep his mind from wandering, when Ikki laced their fingers together, stroking her thumb against his palm.

She tilted her head back to grant him a soft smile, one which he savored, before she brought their clasped hands up to place her lips against his knuckles. He could feel her smile where her mouth touched his skin, and the action had a shock of warmth shooting through his body.

He rested the bridge of his nose against her temple, whispered her name, and she gave a shuddering exhale. He had all but forgotten that an outside world even existed much less that they were surrounded by people. Until a throat being cleared could be heard from behind them.

Kido turned his head slowly, afraid of who he might see, only to meet the amused eyes of Commander Bumi, and of course, Ikkis uncle. Of course, it couldn't have been some random old bat sitting behind them, it had to be the Commander of the United Forces, who was accompanied by Cheif Bei Fong, because Kido couldn't catch a break.

He thought about sinking to the floor and trying to slip away but before he could make his move, Ikki raised a challenging eyebrow and her Uncles interruption, before grabbing Kidos chin and placing a quick deep kiss against his lips. The action caused a momentary bout of memory loss, and he almost forgot that he was still being watched by his best friends mother, and her significant other.

Until Ikki pulled away and smirked at her laughing uncle, who leaned forward to whisper to the pair.

"You're lucky I'm not your dad kid, he might have just stopped the wedding to give you a stern talking to."

"And face Jinoras wrath for interrupting? Please, my father is not an idiot." This only prompted more bursts of laughter from the commander, before Lin elbowed him in the ribs and he was forced to return his attention to the ceremony, but not before shooting Kido a thumbs up.

Ikki merely, shook her head at Bumis antics, giving Kido a smile and brushing the back of her hand against his cheek.

Any fears he may have had at their interaction with her uncle, were swept away with the gesture. He returned her smile and placed a quick kiss against her wandering fingers. There was an exaggerated gagging noise coming from behind them and Ikki rolled her eyes at the interruption, intending to turn and glare at her uncle but she was beaten to the punch by Lins whispered scolding.

Kido could only shake his head and pull her closer. They watched as the ceremony came to an end, and Skoochy initiated a kiss with his new bride. Ikki and Kido joined in the laughter at the spectacle, and clapped along with the rest of the audience as the couple walked away from the alter.

He couldn't contain the happiness he had for his friends, and could only hope he could be half as lucky as they were. Until he glanced at Ikki and realized he already was.

* * *

The reception was a little over the top in Kidos opinion, mostly used as a social function for Republic Cities rich and famous. But he couldn't bring himself to mind too much, not while Ikki had tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow and seemed content to stay by his side.

The couple spent a few minutes talking and laughing with the newly weds before finding a seat to eat in peace. As soon as they sat down Ikki slipped her feet out of her confining slippers.

"Ugh, these things tore up my feet, I knew I should have broken them in before I wore them!" Ikki moaned and stretched out her foot, trying to work out all of the kinks. Kido laughed and brought her legs up to lay across his lap.

"Lucky for you, I can make this better." He drew some liquid out of the water glasses lining the table. Making the traditional healing glove, and beginning to work through muscles of her feet.

"Lucky for me, I have a healer for a boyfriend." Kido couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face at her words.

"I think its me whose luckier in that instance." He replied, finishing off the healing procedure. Ikki sighed in relief and swung her legs to the floor. She did not give him time to feel disappointed before she maneuvered her body so she was sitting fully in his lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she leaned her head against his own.

"Well we could argue abut whose luckier all night, or you can kiss me like I know you've been dying to since the wedding started." He couldn't really argue with that logic, so he craned his neck up and captured her lips with his own.

Every time he kissed her, he was reminded of how well they fit together. Like two matching pieces. She gave a contented sigh from her nose, and ran her fingers through his hair, the action sending sparks shooting down his spine.

Her lips moved over his own, drinking him in and he gave her all he could convey through this one kiss.

They were lost in their own world, when the sudden noise of a person flopping into the chair across from them interupted the moment. The couple broke apart to identify their new companion, only to meet the sly grin of the avatar and her husband.

"Don't mind if we join you right Ikki?" The girl in question merely rolled her eyes before slipping off Kidos lap and into her own chair.

"Oh please do, it wasn't as if we were _busy_ or anything!" Korra laughed and Mako gave a sheepish grin.

"Well we could definitely see how busy you were, in fact the whole party could see it." The younger couple looked sufficiently embarrassed. Korra laughed at their discomfort before continuing, "So, who is this dashing young man?"

"This is my boyfriend Kido." Ikki beamed as she introduced him and Kido felt a thrill when she used that title to describe him.

"Boyfriend huh? Well, I'll be. Nice to meet you Kido."

"And you as well Avatar Korra." The woman in question brushed her hand to the side.

"Just Korra is fine, and boyfriend of Ikkis is a friend of mine." The grin quickly left her face "Unless you break her heart, in which case I_ will_ find you." Mako was nodding seriously beside his wife, and Kido could only gulp in terror.

"Give him a break Korra! You're gonna scare him off!" Ikki gave a vicious pout aimed in the avatars direction. Kido couldn't help but disagree with her, it would take more than the threat of the most powerful bender on earth to scare him away from Ikki.

He wanted to assure her of these words, but she and Korra quickly moved on to another topic. Chattering back and forth as old friends with sisterly affection.

Throughout the conversation she kept her hand intertwined with his, and he thanked all his lucky stars for the chance to earn the title of "Ikkis boyfriend."


	19. Chapter 19

_Please note the rating change, thank you._

* * *

After the wedding, life settled into a peaceful routine for Kido.

He continued working at the clinic, slowly making a name for himself as both a healer and a researcher. His clientele increased, and he happily felt as if he were making a true difference in peoples lives.

But the true highlight of his days were his moments spent with Ikki.

She made it a habit of appearing unexpected through out his day. He never knew when she was going to show up, or what she had planned but he never regretted it. Sometimes she would sneak into his office, slipping her fingers over his eyes and placing a soft kiss on the skin under his ear. Or she would hide away in his office until he entered unsuspecting, then she would pounce; kissing him before he get over his shock.

Whenever he tried to return the favor, showing up to surprise her at the Island, she always seemed to know when he was near, whipping around to grin at him before he got near enough to make a move. She always rewarded him with toe curling kisses for trying though, so he kept up the attempts.

He began to suspect that Ikki was always going to keep on his toes in this relationship, and he loved it!

One night he was woken from a deep sleep by a set of fingers running through his hair. He groaned in confusion and immediately recognized the bright laugh she gave before leaning down and placing a trail of kisses from his forehead to chin, lingering especially long on the corner of his mouth.

He brought his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes before raising his eyebrows at her. She laughed at his sleepy expression, and kissed him properly, which did a great deal to wake him fully.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a gravelly voice, after she had broken off the kiss.

"Just wanted to see you." She replied, shrugging as if this should have been his automatic assumption.

"You snuck away from the island, broke into my flat, and accosted me while I was sleeping simply because you wanted to see me?" He raised an eyebrow at her which she returned with a sly smirk.

"That about sums it up. Are you complaining?" There was a darker hue to her eyes, one that left him exhilarated and terrified.

"No." He whispered.

"Good." She leaned down to kiss him again, taking care to start off slow and soothing.

His eyes slipped shut, allowing his senses to concentrate on her lips brushing over his. He brought a hand up to her waist, initially meant to steady her, however he quickly realized the shirt she was wearing had slipped up, leaving the skin of her stomach bare.

When he suddenly went still beneath her, she broke off to see what had him so distracted. Giving off a low chuckle, Ikki swung her legs over his lap, straddling his hips. She took hold of his hand and brought it back to the skin of her waist, smiling seductively at him.

He swallowed thickly, almost afraid to breath he was so certain this was a dream; an amazingly detailed wonderful dream. But the warmth of her, and the way her weight seemed to settle into his arms, had him realizing that this was anything but a fantasy.

She laughed at his shocked look, and traced a finger across the bridge of his nose.

"Whats wrong Kido? Do I scare you?" She whispered, before biting down gently on his lower lip. He shuddered in response, and she grinned harder, planting brief kisses over his face. "Or maybe I don't scare you at all, maybe I'm causing something _else_."

He wasn't given the chance to respond before she captured his lips, tilting her head to allow a deeper access to her mouth. Her tongue stroked over the seam of his lips, causing him to gasp out.

His hand had shifted from her back to rest of the skin of her abdomen, the thought that only a few centimeters separated him from the edge of her breasts had a streak of heat pooling in his stomach. Then he shifted in his lap and that heat turned into an inferno.

He was panting now, his puffs of breath stirring her hair, and she was breathing hard against his cheek. Her kisses became frantic; lips, teeth, and tongue working in tandem to drive his mind into a wonderful haze where there was nothing but them.

Then a tendril of thought made its way through all the heat, one where he realized that he had no idea what he was doing, and there was a very good chance he could mess all of this up if he moved too fast.

It was very difficult to break away from her, he wanted to sink back into the pillows and let it all play out, but then he focused on the way she frantically tugged at his face and hair. She was scared too, but was trying to forget by rushing. He didn't want her feeling like she had to rush, he didn't want her to be scared.

"Wait, Ikki stop!" He hissed out, pulling back from her. She sat up towering over him, looking confused and a little hurt.

"Whats the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was soft. He lifted himself off the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"You did nothing wrong, I just don't want to do this until you're ready."

"I am ready" She insisted.

"I can feel you trembling." His reply prompted her to sigh heavily and sink further into his embrace.

"I'm just terrified because I know it's going to happen. But I don't know what to expect, or what to do. I thought if I just got the first time over with, it wouldn't be so scary." She sounded close to tears and his heart broke a little at the sound.

"Ikki, I will wait as long as you need me too." She smiled at his response and pulled back, placing a hand on his cheek and giving him a soft kiss.

"I know you will, but it seems all you do is wait for me." He leaned into her touch.

"Because I care about your happiness. You're worth the wait Ikki, you always have been." He placed a quick kiss to her cheek, catching the tear that had trailed down. She smiled at his actions and placed her lips over his. a kiss of gratitude and caring.

"You're too good to me." She whispered, and he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you deserve everything I can possibly give to you and more. I love you Ikki." He laughed softly at her shocked expression. "You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know."

Tears welled up in her eyes, making the gray hues twinkle and shine in the soft lights illuminated from the city. She leaned forward to bury her head into his shoulder, and he brought his hand up to play with the ends of her hair, content just to hold her.

"Are you tired?" He mumbled and she nodded her head. He shifted her in his arms, leaning back to lay them both against the bed. "Sleep, I'll be here if you need me."

She used his chest as a pillow, wrapping her arm around his torso. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, feeling her relax into his body. No matter how many times he held her, he was always amazed at how well they fit together.

Almost as if they were made for each other.


	20. Chapter 20

After the excitement of the other night, Kido felt it would be to his benefit if he did a little research.

And since there was only one other person in the world who had experience with intimacy with airbender girls, he immediately went to his best friend for advice on the topic.

He caught up with Skoochy one afternoon as he was leaving police headqaurters. The metal-bender grinned as he heard his name shouted. Kido ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Kido, hows my favorite doctor doing today?" Skoochy asked playfully punching the other man in the arm.

"Aw Skoochy I'm touched, I thought you had a personal vendetta against anyone who even so much as offered you a band aid."

"Well that is true, but since I only resent you a little bit because of your healer status, that automatically puts you at the top of the list of doctors I hate the least." Both men broke into laughter.

"Are you busy Skoochy? I could use some advice on something." He looked hopefully at him. Skoochy shrugged in return.

"Yeah sure, Jinoras at her parents until tonight, so I'm free for the next few hours. Did you wanna head to the bar, or should we man-hug it out here?"

"The bar is fine with me." Kido grinned and the two headed off in the direction of their usual watering hole. "So, how is married life treating you?"

"Amazing as per usual, but you didn't seek me out to ask about the intricacies of my marriage status, so lets skip the pleasantries and get straight to the part where you give me material to tease you about later." Skoochy laughed at the scowl on Kidos face. "Oh, c'mon man. I'm just joking. Tell me whats wrong, and we'll find some way to fix you up."

Kido sighed and scuffed his boot against the ground as they walked. He remained silent almost the entire walk, and Skoochy was concerned he may have offeneded him, until he finally spoke up.

"I have no idea what to do when Ikki and I decide to…you know." Skoochy grinned at the other mans discomfort, feigning ignorance to prolong the humor of the situation.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, could you be a little more specific." Kido rolled his eye in exasperation.

"When Ikki and I are ready to go to the next level."

"The next level of what?"

"Oh for spirits sakes man! When we want to have sex! I have no idea what to do when we're ready for sex, are you happy now?!" Kido threw his hands in the air, and his companion burst out into laughter.

"I most certainly am now! Jeez, you act like the word is gonna jump out and attack you for even _thinking_ such dirty thoughts!" He continues to laugh shaking his head at the other mans bashfulness. They had reached the bar, so he waited til they were seated and their orders placed before continuing the conversation.

"Alright buddy, lay it on me. What exactly is the problem?" Kido sighed in response.

"I dunno man, I'm nervous and I have literally NO idea what to do."

"It's all pretty instinctual to be honest." Skoochy chuckled at his forlorn expression. "Don't worry, when the time comes you'll make so many mistakes it will be mortifying!"

"Thats not helpful at all Skoochy!" He responded in a desperate voice and the other man laughed at his reaction.

"First times, as a rule, are not all that magical to be honest. What makes them so wonderful is when you're doing it with someone you truly care about. Otherwise it's meaningless." Skoochy paused to take a sip of his drink. "And sex feels incredible when you're with the girl you love, you'll see."

"But what do I do?!" Kido almost shouted frantically, drawing the attention some of the other patients, and prompting laughter from Skoochy. He ran a hand through his hair and amended himself. "I mean, I know the basics of it, but how do I make it so she enjoys it as well."

"Well, its gonna be a series of trial and error for the first few times, paying attention to what she likes and such. Trust me, it seems overwhelming right now, but practice makes perfect, and the practice is amazing. Theres nothing to be afraid of brother!" Skoochy clapped a hand against his shoulder and Kido took a moment to mull over his words.

"So you're basically saying, just get on with it?"

"Pretty much yeah. And don't over think it, you freak yourself out when you over think things."

"Can't you give me a little more than that?!" Kido asked desperately.

"Nope, gotta walk before you can run. I can give you more tips later, after you've gotten past the initial awkward stage, but for now I don't want you thinking you have to try too hard." Skoochy grinned at his friends sullen expression. "Oh don't look so glum Kido! It's Ikki were talking about, do you know how many guys would give their right arms to be in your position?! Your one of the luckiest guys in existence, second only to me because I'm married to the love of my life, therefore I win at everything."

The two shared a laugh and Kido rolled his eyes at his friends cockiness.

"Well, I guess I can't refute that logic." He responded before downing the rest of his drink. As vague as his advice had been, Skoochy had given him a great deal to think about. His companion finished off his own drink and threw a couple of Yuans on the counter.

"I gotta get going, Jinora should be home soon. It'll all work out Kido, you'll see." Skoochy gave him one final supportive grin before heading for the exit.

Kido stayed for a while longer, thinking about his relationship with Ikki and their future together. He paid off the rest of the bill and headed home to his apartment. His thoughts remained focused on Ikki for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I don't know Jinora. I mean, it's gonna happen soon. He just wants to wait til I'm ready to take the next step."

The sisters were in the training pavilion going through some of their more advanced forms. Ikki decided to take the opportunity to discuss her impending intimate relationship with her sister.

"Well thats good isn't it? You don't want a guy whose just gonna push you into things you aren't comfortable with."

"Well yeah thats for sure, but I know that I do want to be with him, I'm just scared of that initial first time. I hate not knowing whats going to happen." Ikki pouted to her sister. Jinora shook her head at her antics.

"Well you aren't a fortune teller, so theres no way you can know what will happen. And yes first times are scary, and It hurts for a little bit, but after that it gets loads better."

"Yeah but what if I'm rubbish at it?" Jinora burst out into laughter at her sisters concerns.

"It's your first time Ikki, you can't expect to be amazing your first time, it just the fact that you're participating in the act with someone you love, thats what makes it amazing. Then after a few practice sessions it gets amazing for other reasons." Ikki made a face at Jinora.

"Well how do you know I'm not just naturally fantastic?!" Jinora laughed at her sisters reply.

"I don't know, and I can guarantee that I'll just have to take your word for it, because I am never going to find out for myself." The sisters broke into peels of laughter, collecting their gear and beginning the trek to the main housing complex.

"But seriously Ikki, it's okay to be nervous, but don't let that stop you. I can promise that it is totally worth it." Jinora slung an arm around her sisters shoulders, giving her a side hug. Ikki leaned her head against her cheek.

"Thanks Jinora, I'll try to be more open to the idea, I mean I know I want to take that step with Kido, I'm just terrified of the unknown. Sometimes I think I would be better off just rushing through that first time, then I wont be so scared. Kido doesn't want me to rush out of fear though."

"He's right, if you go into it with a mindset of fear, you might always associate fear with the act. Better to accept that even though there is pain, there is also pleasure. It's not something to be wholly afraid of." Ikki nodded her head at her sisters logic and smiled at her.

"Well I better head home, I haven't seen Skoochy all day and I miss him." Ikki pretended to gag at her sister, Jinora simply laughed in return. "Oh don't be jealous that I get to see him whenever I want."

The girls laughed again and Ikki hugged her sister goodbye, watching her unfurl her glider to being the flight home. After she was out of sight, Ikki turned and walked to her rooms on the Island. Thinking about her relationship with Kido and what came next.

Planning for the future was terrifying when she didn't know what to expect. But there was no one else she would rather be doing it with than Kido.


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is the T rated version, if you want the M version it's posted separately.**_

* * *

"We should have sex."

Kido nearly choked on the water he was drinking, half of it came spilling out of his mouth anyway, and Ikki laughed at the display as if she had nothing to do with it. He took a moment to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, and gave her a startled look.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm imagining things, because I could swear you just said you wanted to have sex."

"You're not imagining anything." She replied with a grin at seeing his reaction. "I think I'm ready."

And because it was Ikki, she had no qualms with just coming out and saying what she thought and wanted. He internally sighed, well at least he wouldn't have to guess with her.

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing anything you regret."

"Of course I'm sure, I was talking to my dad about it-" Kido went pale at this and had the sudden image of a _very_ angry Tenzin paying him a visit, running through his head. Ikki laughed at the look of terror on his face. "I am totally joking! But seriously Kido, the way you keep hesitating, some would think you didn't want to be with me."

"No I do want to, I definitely do. I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah."

"Me too," She looked down shyly, fiddling with the ends of her hair. It had grown out to reach her shoulders now. "But I also know that I want to do this, and I know that I cant let the fear stop me."

"I'm just afraid I'll do something wrong." Her face softened at his concerns, and she grabbed one of his hands, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"As long as it's us together, everything will be alright. We're both new at this, there are bound to be mistakes, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather make those mistakes with."

They smiled at each other as he brought his other hand up to rest on the back of her neck, drawing her in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, and he took the moment to savor her lips against his. She broke off after a moment to grin slyly at him.

"So Kido, the age-old question, my place or yours?"

* * *

He had the entire walk to his apartment to contemplate what they were about to do, he felt the nerves taking over, and could swear his palms were sweating, but Ikki had yet to relinquish her hold over his hand. She chatted nervously beside him, and he was only half paying attention to her ramblings.

Finally they reached their destination, and the climb up the stairs seemed longer than usual. Especially when his breathing was coming out quicker. After he led them into the apartment, he stood there nervously, watching Ikki inspect the room as if she had never been there before.

"So…do you want something to drink? I have juice if you're interested."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Oh okay…um well I guess we could-" She walked over to capture his lips with hers, effectively silencing him. He took to the distraction gratefully, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her in closer.

Her arms wound around his shoulders, clutching at his back. Her mouth opened up to him, and he tentatively deepened the kiss. They had kissed like this before, this was familiar ground, Kido took his time, allowing them to sink more comfortably into their emotions.

He had always loved kissing her, the feel of lips, tongue, and soft breath against his face had him sinking into her. It always amazed him that such a simple act could melt him into a puddle of goo.

Ikki slowed the kiss, softly pecking at the corner of his mouth before pulling back and smiling at him, her eyes shone and glittered, Kido decided her eyes were his favorite color in the world. Her hands drew across his face, tracing his features, and he closed his eyes at the comforting gesture. As nervous as he was, he couldn't help but feel the thread of anticipation, because it was _her_.

She stood on her toes to kiss each of his closed eye lids, continuing a trail of kisses down his cheek, across his chin, to rest her lips beneath his ear. They stood like that for a moment, simply savoring the embrace.

He tilted his head to rest against her forehead, allowing the scent of her hair to overtake his senses. Her arms tightened around him for a moment before drawing back to meet his eyes with her own. He could see his own emotions mirrored in her gaze.

"Are you ready?" Her soft voice broke the silence, and nearly startled him. He nodded and allowed her to tug him in the direction to the bedroom.

* * *

"Whoa." He whispered, unable to get any words out. But she nodded her head in agreement, flashing him a grin.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?!"

"Because I was terrified and I have no idea WHY!" She giggled at his response and moved her head up to study his face. He brushed aside a piece of stray hair, allowing his fingers to linger against her skin. "Thank you Ikki?"

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything, for you." Her grin overtook her features at his statement.

"You get sappy after being intimate, thats good to know."

"What are you talking about?! I'm always sappy." He ran his fingers along a particularly ticklish spot on her ribcage, delighting in the sounds of her laughter.

She finally managed to pin both of his hands above his head. Leaning down to brush her lips against his own, she mumbled into them "I kinda like sappy, I guess I'll just have to keep you like this forever."

"Ikki, you can have me anyway you want me." He winked and she rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Alright now were crossing over from sappy into cheesy." Settling against his side again, she let out a long yawn. "You really wore me out, well done sir!"

"Well thank you ma'am I take pride in all of my abilities." She grinned again, and stroked her finger across her chest leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Go to sleep Ikki, I want you well rested for tomorrow."

"Why so we can do this again?!" He began stuttering a response and she laid a finger against his lips effectively quieting him. "I'm only joking Kido. Of course we'll do this again, and many more times after that. I'm afraid I've become rather attached to you. Now go to sleep!"

He chuckled, and maneuvered the sheets to cover their rapidly cooling bodies. He had a had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he was determined that she fall asleep first, delighting in the way she drifted of into her dreams.

Following after her, his last thoughts were on his wishes to always be able to watch her fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry for the unintentional hiatus of this story. My son passed away in September and I gave birth to my baby girl in January. A great many ups and downs for my family. Hopefully I haven't scared you all away from the story, and I'm hoping to update as regularly as I did before.**_

* * *

"Oh no no… this is bad!"

Kido fought through the haze of his interrupted sleep, fixing on his girlfriends movements as she frantically pulled on her clothes.

His memories caught up with him, and reliving the previous night had him blushing; til he realized she was shuffling away from the bed, mumbling to herself about her own stupidity.

His stomach dropped at the thought that she might have regretted the whole thing. She was trying to escape while he feigned sleep and she was probably never going to speak to him again because he had been so awful, and he should never have pushed it because-

"Kido! Wake up, your laying on my stocking!" She forcibly shoved his leg to the side, grabbing the item in question and leaning against his prone body to tug the garment over her foot.

Well so much for leaving while he was asleep.

"Look Ikki, I'm really sorry!" He started while she moved away from the bed. Dropping to the floor she let out a triumphant yelp, flinging her shoes from beneath the bed.

"Don't worry about it Kido." She murmured, slipping her feet into the slippers.

"But you can't leave like this! I'll do better I swear." He begged leaning up and grabbing at her elbow. She gave him a startled look.

"What are you talking about?! I can hardly blame you when I'm the one who tossed my clothes all over the place."

"Your clothes?" He asked, watching her forehead crease in confusion. "I thought you hated me after last night, and that's why you were in such a hurry to leave."

Ikki favored him with an incredulous look before bursting into peels of laughter, Kido had to admit this was a little promising.

"Gods, you can be such a goof sometimes." Grinning she swooped in to plant a kiss on his lips that left him feeling lightheaded. His mouth followed after hers when she pulled back, still full of laughter.

"No, you silly wonderful boy, I do not hate you after last night. In fact I may like you a little bit more; I might just be in love with you." She gazed up at him under her eyelashes, shy smile and hesitant expression, brushing a soft kiss against his nose.

His body relaxed in relief, matching her smile before kissing her again. Fingers laced in her hair and Ikkis fingertips resting on his cheekbone. There was no competition, this was the best morning ever.

Until she broke off the kiss to relay her bad news.

"Unfortunately though, I was leaving in such a hurry because I am nearing on two hours late to my training session with my father. He'll have already discovered that I'm not in my rooms, therefore I am now in deep trouble I'm sure of it."

Kidos stomach dropped to his knees. Scratch that on the best morning ever. He groaned into his hands, listening as Ikki gathered the rest of her things.

She moved to the bed, running her fingers through his hair, before cupping the back of his neck, drawing all of his attention on her.

"It was worth it." He broke out into a grin at her comment before he was interrupted by her parting kiss.

"Wish me luck!" She sang, strutting out the door and waving her fingers in farewell.

He was dead. Tenzin was going to take one look at his daughter and march right over to Kidos flat to exact some sort of paternal revenge. He wondered if death by tornado would hurt.

But Ikki had been right. It was worth it.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, of course Kido took extra precautions to remain away from the windows, and to be to busy with some project or another if anyone asked for him.

By the end of the work day he had almost believed he might have escaped his execution; until he spotted Skoochy with the mother of all shit-eating grins adorning his face.

He had been waiting outside Kidos work, trying to catch the other man before he could make a successful escape.

"Ah now _there's_ my buddy." He called out, running over to meet with his friend. "I would have thought you would take extra precautions to lie low today, seeing as you're now a dead man walking."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kido feigned innocence, ducking from under Skoochy's arm. "I was just busy today that's all"

"Oh really, because I hear Ikki went missing this morning. Didn't show up to training, wasn't in her room. Tenzin practically had the entire island in an uproar, til of course she shows up unharmed and, dare I say, looking rather _satisfied_." Skoochy elbowed Kido in the ribs, as the other man fought off a blush.

"Well, I'm glad they were able to find her." He mumbled rather unconvincingly. Skoochy merely laughed before gesturing in the direction of their favorite bar. Kido sighed and followed; sometimes he wondered if Skoochy weren't a worse gossip than his mother.

* * *

When they reached their destination Skoochy wasted no time in fishing for details.

"So, how was it?" He asked, putting his elbows on the table and resting his face against his hands. Kido could almost imagine him swinging his feet under the table. There was no use in trying to escape the situation.

"It was…everything."

"Everything?" Skoochy gave him a skeptical look, reaching for his beer. "You wanna elaborate on that, oh eloquent one? Unless Ikki's completely robbed you of the gift of speech."

"You know that feeling you get when everything seems to work out perfectly, or in exactly the way you want it to? Like feeling every emotion, good or bad, crammed into one. Like laughing, crying, singing, screaming, or dancing? You're happy and scared, exhilarated and motionless. It was **everything**."

Skoochy leaned back against his chair, his face scrunched up into confusion. This only lasted a moment before he burst into loud laughter, drawing attention from the other patrons and an unapproving frown from the bartender.

"Good Gods man! You could have told me it was great and left it at that! That was probably THE pansiest speech I have ever heard from anyone. Geez, have long have you been sitting on that little tidbit of poetry?" Skoochy continued to laugh, Kido grinned and took a sip of his drink. It was a rather ridiculous comparison. Really, there were no words to describe being with Ikki.

Finally Skoochy gained control of his mirth, wiping a bit of moisture from the edge of his eye. The hazards of laughing too hard.

"Well, at least it seems like Ikki and I are in the clear for now." Kido stated, taking another drink.

"That would be a negative, my friend. I'm actually here on behalf of my Father-in-Law, who requests that you join the family for dinner tomorrow, and I imagine, that will be the time you two get to have the _talk_." Skoochy watched unfazed as Kido sprayed a mouthful of beer across the table.

"What?!" He managed to choke out, gripping the edge of his seat. Skoochy simply shrugged and laughed at his friends paled expression.

"Yeah man, Ikki was super late this morning. I'm not sure on the details, but Jinora says Ikki and her dad went into an empty room, had it out for a few minutes, then they just talked for a while. No one knows what about, although I have a pretty good idea that it may have involved you. Tenzin approached me this afternoon asking me to invite you on his behalf. Something about not scaring you away too soon I think."

Kido could feel the blood draining from his face. This was the end. Tenzin was going to feed him one last meal before hiding his body away, never to be seen again. He groaned, hitting his head against the table. Skoochy gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"It's not that bad. Tenzins pretty reasonable, if not incredibly scary. I'm sure if you just beg for forgiveness he'll make your death as painless as possible." Skoochy grinned.

Kido could only nod, willing his nausea away. Of course he had already met Ikki's family, many times in fact. They knew the two of them were dating, but now her father knew that there was more.

He would attend the dinner of course. He would do anything for Ikki, but that didn't instil him with a sense of bravery or eloquence where he would march over to air temple island, impress her father, and cement a future with the girl of his dreams.

This was going to be an evening filled with terror, and maybe even pain, depending on the mood Tenzin was in.

And Skoochy was doing nothing to help.

"So if he comes at you, wave you arms in the air and screech like a lizard-crow. That'll shock him, giving you enough time to escape." Skoochy continued to regal him with unhelpful advice until last call.

Kido managed to walk home, although the actual trip was a blur. He was determined to get as much sleep as possible in preparation for the next day. After all it wasn't an everyday occurrence that he would get to have the "sex talk" with his girlfriends dad.

He was going to die.


	23. Chapter 23

Kido had been dreading the impending family dinner since the moment he woke up from an uneasy sleep. Which, of course, caused the rest of the day to pass in the blink of an eye. He vaguely remembered going to work, but there was no telling if any work was actually accomplished.

He hadn't been sure if there was a dress code of some kind, so he had donned one of his fancier outfits. What were you supposed to wear when attending your own funeral?

The ferry ride was a bit of a relief, surrounded by water and the rocking of the waves, for a moment he was calm. Until they reached their destination. There was no stopping the nerves now.

Rohan was the first person he met up with. The young man was busy gathering his training gear, nearly missing Kido's approach.

"Good training session?" He called out alerting him of his presence. Rohan turned and grinned back.

"As per usual I'd say." He replied, handing a bag to Kidos offered hand. "Thanks for the help, it would have taken two trips with all this extra stuff."

"Of course!" Kido grinned, eager to take his mind off the looming meal.

"Are you here for dinner?" Rohan asked, starting his way up the hill. Kido nodded unenthusiastically, which his companion noticed. "Hey don't worry, it's just a meal right?"

He was right of course, it was just a meal. And worrying about it wasn't going to make it any easier.

"How… how has your family been today?"

"Do you really want to know about the whole family, or are you trying to get a read on my dad's emotions?" Kido sighed at the young mans retort, he had always been excellent at seeing through everything.

"Well, if you have any information to help me survive the night I would be grateful." Rohan laughed at the request.

"Seriously Kido, it'll be okay. He's a reasonable guy. He's just concerned for my sister that's all. He was never able to spend time with the two of you, see how much you care for each other."

"Is reading me like an open book some sort of air-bender trick, because I swear Ikki does the same thing!" He groaned, tugging at his bangs in frustration.

"Of course it is, its in the master book of air-benders, right after Meelo's ability to gas the joint!" They shared a laugh trudging along the path. Kido felt the tension ease as Rohan continued to regal him with stories of Meelo's antics before he had gone off to do his spiritual meditation.

Now all he had to do was keep the stress away and he might make it through the night without saying or doing something ridiculous.

* * *

When Skoochy had invited him to family dinner, he forgot to mention that 'the family' would include Chief Bei Fong and Commander Bumi. Which in and of itself wouldn't be a bad thing, until Bumi caught sight of Kido and started humming a tune traditionally used at funerals. He received a cuff to the ear from Lin for his troubles.

Skoochy laughed along, his arm slung around Jinora's shoulders. She looked less than amused.

"Skoochy, you act like Kido and Ikki are the only ones to break the tradition of waiting til marriage." She fixed him with a pointed look.

"Yeah, but we never got caught. Guess some of us are just born talented." He replied, ducking away from Kido's shove.

"Where's Ikki?" He asked, ignoring the eye-roll from Skoochy.

"She's down the hall, should be here shortly, but I think she's been instructed to avoid private situations with you."

"And when have I ever been a stickler for the rules?" A new voice joined their conversation as Ikki slid her hand into Kidos, standing on her toes to brush a kiss against his cheek. "Hello darling, miss me?"

"I always miss you when you aren't around." Kido responded, turning away from Skoochy and his gagging noises.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned that she might have received more backlash that he did.

"Can't say my father was pleased," she sighed,"In fact I think he's STILL mourning the loss of his daughters innocence, and he's angry of course. But so far I've yet to hear any plots for murder, so we might still be in the clear."

There was no time to reply. Pema came in followed by a few of the air acolytes with dinner, Rohan assisted his mother with setting up the food. Tenzin came in last, his eyes immediately zeroed in on Kido.

Was it getting frigid in here?

Bumi was the one to break the tension.

"Alright let's eat! I stocked up on enough meat to get me through this gerbil-mouse food you all call 'a meal'!" He exclaimed settling down and reaching for the nearest bowl. Everyone followed suit.

Silence was a constant companion for the first portion of the meal. Kido took care to keep his eyes on his plate, Tenzin was busy studying a pattern on the wall. Pema kept shooting her husband irritated glances.

Of course it was Skoochy who interrupted the awkward quiet.

"So… Kido, cure any nasty diseases lately?" Bumi was eager to assist Skoochy in his plot to 'embarrass Kido to death before Tenzin got to him'.

"Of course he hasn't cured anything, he's been busy! Right boy, more important things to worry about!"

Ikki seethed in her seat, looking towards her uncle as if her glare alone could melt him away. Everyone assumed Lin must have kicked him under the table judging by the way his sputtering laugh turned to a groan of pain. Skoochy was more than willing to make up for it though.

"Nah Bumi, Ikki's just helping him with his work. All that anatomy is hard to learn without visual aides." Both men burst into peels of laughter, ignoring their significant others different methods of scolding.

Kido wasn't going to make it through dinner at this rate. He jumped to his feet drawing everyone's startled attention to himself.

"Sir, can we just go outside to talk?" He asked, addressing Tenzin. "I would rather get this done with now than wait for the situation to get out of hand."

The old master nodded his head, raising from his seat. Skoochy and Bumi were still grinning, Pema shot Kido an encouraging smile, one which he appreciated, this was going to be challenging.

Tenzin led him out to a patio area, trees swayed in the wind, and the smell of blossoms permeated the air. It was quiet and calm. Everything Kido was not.

He struggled with different ways to start the conversation, but in the end Tenzin was the one to break the silence.

"You know it seems like only yesterday I was in this same position with Skoochy." Leaning against the railing, he looked back at Kido, "Of course, those were slightly different circumstances."

Kido sighed and nodded, joining the other man at the balcony.

"I imagine they were. But Ikki and I are not Jinora and Skoochy."

"And yet, Ikki is still my daughter." Tenzin replied bitterly, though Kido could also sense a touch of sadness in the statement. "I knew this day would come, that she would grow up and grow out of her role as my daughter and into the role of a woman."

"She'll always be your daughter sir."

"Yes, but as a parent we make these plans in our heads about our children's futures. Who they become, what they end up doing with their lives, who they give themselves to. I had always imagined that that my girls would be the traditional air-benders waiting til marriage, continuing the line, training the future generations, so that our people might prosper."

The way Tenzin talked of his plans for his daughters had Kido reminiscing about his own parents. Their hopes and dreams for him, ones that he did not share.

"Am I not good enough for you daughter sir?" He whispered. He couldn't tell if he were angry or shamed. Tenzin fixed him with a calculated look.

"You tell me. Are you good enough for my daughter young man?"

Frustration welled up in his chest, boiling over. Kido was tired of not feeling adequate.

"I waited for her! For years I waited while she fulfilled some destiny she had no control over! She taught me to enjoy who I was. She accepted me, even if I was probably the most awkward person she had ever encountered." The ire eased back and Kido no longer felt so angry.

"I love her." He continued softly. "I love her and I don't want to lose her. She makes me better."

Tenzin stroked his beard, hardly fazed by Kido's outburst. He spent a few moments contemplating the young man beside him.

"You know my daughter said something similar about you when we had this talk." Kido's eyes brightened at this revelation. Tenzin sighed turning back to stare at the ocean.

"Yes. You are good enough for my daughter." Before Kido could fully absorb this information, Tenzin continued. "However, should my daughter come to any harm, whether she suffers from a broken heart or a torn spirit, I will find you. And I will make it look like an accident."

Kido gulped audibly, nodding his head in understanding.

"Good, now that we have an understanding, I would ask that you refrain from all extra-curricular activities while on this island. I can't very well stop you two, but I am a firm believer of 'if I don't know about it, it's not happening." He shot a small grin in his companions direction. "Shall we return before my brother and son-in-law start plotting ways to eavesdrop."

Kido nodded and followed after Tenzin, his steps were light and his heart was floating.

He was alive and he didn't lose Ikki. This night definitely went better than expected.

* * *

They made it back in time for dessert. Skoochy continued to tease Kido, and Bumi took a few cracks at his brother. Ikkis head rested comfortably against his shoulder, inhaling in tandem with his own breaths.

When the plates were cleared, Jinora began whispering furiously at Skoochy who gave her a pleading look before agreeing to whatever she had planned.

He cleared his throat, drawing the rooms attention to himself. Skoochy stood up to address the occupants.

"Um, Jinora and I have an announcement to make." Pema immediately burst into loud sobs, leaving her son-in-law quite confused. "But I didn't say anything yet."

She gripped her husbands arm, who was also trying to work through his confusion, and waved Skoochy on.

"Okay…anyway. I want to thank Kido for giving us all a reason to gather together, because I'm not quite sure when we'll all be together again." Skoochy aimed a sarcastic salute at his friend "You always manage to come through for me."

Jinora rolled her eyes before standing next to her husband.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!"

Immediately the room burst into excited squeals, everyone crowded around to congratulate the couple, shooting out questions of when the baby was due, name choices, and how the baby was made (Bumi's contribution of course).

Kido moved out of the line of fire joining Rohan who was leaning against the wall, smiling fondly at the gathering.

"Some dinner, eh?" He asked, grinning at the water-bender.

"Some dinner indeed."

"Looks like I'm going to be an uncle, and you've been accepted into the family. I'd say this was a rather successful get-together."

Kido couldn't help but agree, watching his two best friends beaming at their respective parents, and Ikki was of course listening to Jinoras stomach, as if she could hear anything at this early stage.

"Meelo's gonna be mad that he missed this." Rohan said quietly, thinking of his missing brother. The two had been close friends.

"He'll have plenty of other opportunities to experience moments like this."

"Why? You planning on helping Ikki catch up to Jinora?" Rohan joked, elbowing Kido in the ribs. He responded with a laugh.

"No, because this isn't the kind of family who drifts apart. There will always be these moments." He ruffled the younger boys hair. Rohan grinned and nodded in agreement.

Kido was right, there would always be moments like this.


	24. Chapter 24

Kido was surprised to see Skoochy outside his flat one afternoon. Coming home from work, he caught a glimpse of the young man folded over in to himself, knees tucked under his chin, and his hair gripped between tight fingers.

He didn't have time to ask what was wrong before Skoochy jumped to his feet. "You gotta help me man, I'm freaking out here!"

"Alright, just give me a moment…" Kido went to reach for his keys but Skoochy stopped him.

"Don't even bother, you and I both know we're headed to the bar." He grabbed the other mans hand and pulled him toward the street. Kido protested the entire trip.

"I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with Ikki." he shot his companion a pointed look. He received a snort of amusement in return.

"I wouldn't be too heartbroken, Ikki's with Jinora…as well as their mother and aunt, a few acolytes, and I even heard a rumor that Katara was making a trip."

"Is that why we're practically running to the bar?" Kido was struggling to catch up.

Skoochy slowed his pace. "No I just needed to take a step back and breathe, before I say or do something I'll regret later."

Well that certainly raised flags in Kidos mind. "Wait… are you regretting the baby?!"

"No, not regretting the baby per se, more like questioning my abilities as a father." The two continued to walk in silence. Neither knew what to say to ease the tension.

"Skoochy what brought this on? I mean you've been excited, as far as I can tell, and you and Jinora have been planning this. Why the sudden change?" The man in question sighed, kicking at some gravel on the road.

"I am excited, and I knew this was going to happen. But I still can't help but feel that I might screw this up some how. I mean look at my own father. He was a bigger bastard than anyone I've ever known. What if bad parenting is genetic, and I end up being a monster like him."

"Bad parenting isn't a genetic Skoochy, you aren't going to transform into a terrible person just because you've earned the title of father. He was an abusive wretched father because that's the kind of person he allowed himself to be. My father was emotionally distant and cold, because that's what he decided for himself."

They reached the bar before Skoochy spoke again. "Do I deserve it?" he asked, almost whispering.

Kido stepped back and fixed him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a solitary creature, I lived on the streets for most of my childhood. I stole and blackmailed, hell I even beat up a few other kids just to eat. I let people down Kido, in a big way. Sometimes those consequences involved death." He ducked his head, remembering a few childhood friends who never made it.

Kido had never heard much about Skoochy's childhood, he kept that locked up tight, and he suspected that the only person who really knew any particulars was Jinora.

"Your mother told me once that you led a gang." Skoochy nodded in affirmation, "A gang of younger kids that you had to provide for when you had nothing for yourself."

"Yeah but-"

"You kept them fed, as best you could, made sure there was shelter, I'm sure you had to listen to, and take care of, various problems. What is it you think parents do exactly?"

"Provide love and comfort for one."

"Would you have pegged Chief Bei Fong as a generally loving woman? Because I wouldn't have, She scarred the piss out of me, still does in fact." Skoochy laughed. "But you know who changed that for her? You."

His companion looked confused. "You were responsible for changing her into the maternal person she is today, you inspire love in people…not me of course because that would be awkward."

"Of course." was the reply.

"But what I'm saying is, you'll be a great dad because you are the type of man who is caring enough to take on the responsibility, and to make people love you for who you are, warts and all."

Skoochy kept he head ducked, a slight smile on his face. Kido continued to wait outside the bar with him until he went through whatever mental conflict he was fighting. Finally he looked up, full fledged grin on his face. He clapped Kido on the shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon lets go get drunk before we start wailing and hugging." Kido laughed and followed him in.

* * *

Kidos mind was beginning to haze, a pleasant glow originating from his chest and spreading to his fingertips. He couldn't get the smile of his face.

Skoochy was faring no better, he'd already drank nearly twice as much as Kido, and was beginning to have trouble walking to the counter to order more. But he insisted on more, kept the bad feelings at bay he claimed.

Kido didn't mind as long as his head continued to float in such a relaxing way. His hand drifted to his pocket, fingering the small stone medallion he kept there.

"Hey Skoochy," his companion lazily turned to look at him. " I wanna show you somethin'."

He placed the round smooth object on the table, allowing Skoochy to tip closer to see. He squinted and hummed in consideration before fixing back on Kido.

"I have no idea what that is buddy." They continued to stare at each other, before breaking into peels of drunken laughter.

"It's a betrothal necklace duh!" Skoochy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well it's supposed to be one, when I start carving it anyway."

"That's really cool!" They grinned at each other, "But I'm already married man, and you are _way_ too much maintenance for me."

"It's not for you idiot!" Kido sighed, "It's for Ikki, I'm gonna marry her… well at least I hope I will… she'll say yes right?" He asked hesitantly.

Skoochy grinned wide and nodded into his drink. "Totally, that girl is nuts about ya. Plus she knows how important this marriage is to me. She would never come between our brotherhood."

Kido nodded sagely in return. "You're right. We would make an awesome set of brothers."

"So when are you gonna ask her?" The other man shrugged.

"I dunno, I would do it tonight. But ya know," he gestured to his barely started betrothal necklace, "I'm not really prepared."

"Yeah, plus you gotta ask her dad." Kido moaned slumping his head onto the table.

"I totally forgot about that! I should have just asked him when we had the sex talk, gotten it all out of the way!"

Skoochy shrugged, taking another drink and nodding at opportunities lost.

"…do you think I should ask him tonight?"

Before he got an answer, the bartender came to inform them he was closing up early. "Sorry guys, gotta cut the celebration short."

They complained for a bit, stumbling out the door and into the dark, nearly deserted streets.

"Geez how long were we in there for?!" Kido asked leaning against the building to help stop the world from spinning out of control.

"Hell if I know…" Skoochy responded trying to balance on the edge of the side walk, only to fall on his side. Kido laughed uproariously and his fallen comrade soon joined.

"Hey! Wanna do something fun?!"

"What like going home to sleep?" Kido yawned for emphasis.

"Nah man let's go there!" Skoochy enthusiastically pointed toward a lit building, scores of artwork could be seen from its wide windows.

Kido watched hesitantly as his friend swayed toward the building in question. He shrugged and followed.

What could go wrong?

* * *

He woke the next morning with the mother of all hangovers. Where was Kya and her magic concoctions when you needed her? He managed to groan and roll over without vomiting; so that was progress.

He finished easing onto his back, when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. He sprang into a sitting position, trying to look behind him to identify the source of the fiery pain on his skin. He was surprised to see a thick bandage covering the area.

A moan from the couch brought him out to the sitting area, where he was privy to the sight of a slightly worse for wear Skoochy. The man in question was looking around blearily, also sporting a crude bandage in approximately the same area.

"What the hell did we do last night?!" Kido tried to whisper, but it still came out to loud and both men groaned into their palms.

"Judging by the massive headache I'm battling, I'd say we got entirely too drunk."

"Well that was a given," he replied in a snarky manner, "I mean why are we both bandaged, and why does it hurt so much?"

Skoochy grinned at him through the fingers still covering his face. "You mean you don't remember the most important part of the evening?"

"I remember telling you that I was going to propose to Ikki, then we got that stupid idea to go talk to Tenzin while we were drunk. Wait…" he looked horrified, "We didn't actually go do that did we?! Oh Spirits, we did! And Tenzin stabbed us both!"

Skoochy was trying to laugh without causing more harm to his brain. He was not succeeding.

"No man, we were in no state to make it to Air Temple Island, believe you me." Kido sighed in gratefulness.

"Then why are we sporting war wounds?" he asked gesturing to his bandages.

"They're tattoos ya idiot!" Kido went pale at the revelation, he scampered in the direction of the bathroom. Skoochys laughter followed him down the hall.

He removed the covering as gently as possible, but still hissed in pain as the words slowly became revealed.

"Cool huh?" Skoochy asked joining him at the mirror.

The words "Brothers to the end." were sprawled across his shoulder in elegant script. Kido was slightly relieved that it wasn't something embarrassing, one where he would have to ask Mako to knock him out and burn the tattoo off his shoulder.

"We got matching ones, cause ya know, for sentimental purposes or whatever, and I got the air symbol on my wrist for Jinora and our baby, in case the baby ends up being an airbender." Skoochy beamed in pride.

Kido did a mental check of the rest of his body, other than his headache, he bore no other significantly painful spots. "I didn't get anything else?"

Skoochy shook his head in the negative, moving to remove the bandage from his own shoulder. Kido leaned his head against the wall, disbelief etched over his features.

"I can't believe I got a matching tattoo for a guy who may or may not be my brother-in-law, but I didn't even get anything for Ikki. That's going to go over well." He could already imagine her reaction. Skoochy laughed.

"Well it's not like she's cemented in you life." Kido shot him a glare, "Not yet anyway, so it makes sense that you hold off until you know for sure.

"I didn't want a tattoo in the first place!"

"Oh c'mon," Skoochy scoffed, "You're the one who paid for them." Kido groaned and hung his head. "Besides, this means we'll always be connected!"

"By our magical matching tattoos?" Kido asked sarcastically.

"Exactly! Like it says, we are 'brothers til the end'…or until you disappoint me and then I'll have to ask you to return the tattoo."

Kido barked a laugh and Skoochy grinned in return.

"Now c'mon lets go show our lady loves the marvelous artwork we got done in a drunken stupor!" He clapped a hand on Kidos shoulder, and the other man hissed inn pain.

He was trying to imagine a way for him to break the news to Ikki and still come out with their relationship intact.


	25. Chapter 25

_The 'T' rated version. For the 'M' rated chapter, please visit "Hurricanes and Puppy Love: Mature Chapters"._

* * *

Ikki had laughed and laughed before becoming irritated at Kido's new tattoo. He was still recovering from the whiplash caused by her rapid mood swings.

The day after the big reveal she was still giving him the cold shoulder. He tiredly pointed out the irony and she replied that she was only doing her part to keep the tattoo iced.

"I don't know what it is," Kido bemoaned to Skoochy as they followed the girls at a distance on Air Temple Island, "Even Jinora didn't get this upset." Skoochy shrugged and contemplated the ground.

"So what, shes allowed to get tattoos, but I'm not?"

"Whoa, hey! Those are different circumstances and you know it!" he scolded Kido, who immediately looked regretful. "But I gotta admit, she is taking it a little hard."

The pair continued in silence, finally Skoochy shared an idea with his companion. "Maybe there's something else going on, and the tattoo just kinda triggered it. You should apologize, profusely, and see if you can wrangle it out of her."

"Wrangle huh?" Kido smirked. Skoochy only shrugged in reply. "Alright, I'll try 'wrangling' it, but I need to do it when we're alone."

He nodded in determination and followed his friend up the small hill, planning an appropriate scenario in which to apologize.

* * *

His chance came the next evening, when everyone had cleared off after dinner and Ikki agreed to join him on a walk. She was still a little irritated, but not nearly as much. Still Kido didn't want this to become a lasting issue between them.

He led her to the beach, a favorite spot of theirs since she had thoroughly defeated him during a sparring session. The memory brought a smile to Kido's face as he laced his fingers through Ikki's. She let him.

"So…" he started unsure if he should just be out with it or if he should stretch the comfortable silence for a bit longer, "I got the feeling there was a little more to your irritation with me than just my getting a tattoo."

"A drunken tattoo." she smirked.

"Yes," he solemnly agreed, "a tattoo I received whilst intoxicated." That garnered a laugh, which he took as a good sign. "But I still think there's something else that made you uncomfortable."

Ikki sighed but she didn't release his fingers. Instead she brought their combined hands to trace along the arrow on her forehead. " I'm just jealous that you didn't have to work so hard for yours, and I spent years earning mine."

"What makes you think I didn't work hard to earn mine?" She shot him a questioning glance. "I mean our trials are in no way comparable, but it took a lot of effort to befriend Skoochy, enough so to the point of getting matching tattoos."

Ikki laughed and tugged at his ear, but he still noticed a bit of sadness in her eyes. "He was there for you more than I was. He and Jinora both."

"I can assure you he is not there for me in the way you are." he replied kissing her wrist. He could feel her pulse flutter beneath his lips.

"Well I certainly hope not!" she grinned, "But still, sometimes I feel like they were a bigger impact on you than I was."

Kido couldn't help the incredulous chuckle from escaping. "Ikki, that's ridiculous." She shrugged and nodded her agreement, but he had to drive the point home.

"They may have had an impact," he turned her to face him, sweeping a bit of hair away from her face, "But you have completely changed me; and for the better I might add." She grinned and he brushed a kiss on her nose. "You will always be the one person I need the most, and If I had to get matching tattoos with _you_ to prove it I would, but that's a bit sacrilege so you'll have to take my word for it."

She laughed and kissed him, a fleeting brush, before she broke off and ran toward the water. He followed of course.

It was easy to catch her, especially when she flung herself onto his back and giggled into his shoulder, he grabbed under knees to support her slight weight.

"Y'know," she murmured in his ear, "when I was a little girl, and the training became too tedious, I always thought about being a waterbender, like my grandmother."

"I see those dreams really made an impact on you." He let her down, allowing her to twirl about in the water.

"Nah, I enjoy my birth element too much, but I always wondered what it would be like."

"I can show you if you want." he replied, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her further out into the ocean.

She squirmed and laughed, assuming he was going to drop her into the water, but he merely place her gently back in and turned her to face away from him, drawing her into his chest, supporting his arms underneath her own.

"Now close your eyes." he whispered into her ear. She complied and he moved their combined limbs, swaying them outward and drawing them back in.

"Breathe with me." He rested his lips against her neck.

In and out, back and forth.

Ikki could feel the water swelling and recoiling at her knees. She'd never felt the water so alive. It was exhilarating. Not to mention arousing.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. She could feel the vibration of his chuckle.

"If you want to." he replied.

She did so and watched as he moved her arms in a new pattern. The water leapt up in response; circling and swirling, the water glittered like gems in the light of the setting sun.

"Bending water is like working with another person, each of your moves must be perfectly matched and the outcome is glorious. It reminds me a bit of our relationship."

"You're saying I'm your water?"

"I'm saying you're my everything."

Ikki kissed him then. She'd twirled in his arms and grinned against his mouth. Raising herself onto her toes, she deepened the kiss. Her fingers gripped his hair and she felt the warmth of his palm sliding under her tunic to grasp her hip.

Her breath was coming in faster, making it difficult to maintain the kiss. He broke off and trailed his lips across her jaw, paying particular attention to the spot beneath her ear.

Ikki moaned and tugged at his shirt, he laughed and allowed her to pull it over his head, discarding it behind them. He hoped it landed on the beach; it would take a great deal of explanation if he returned without all his clothing.

His thoughts were halted when she began planting kisses along his bare collar bone. Her mouth was hot against the cool sea air and the dual sensations had his head reeling.

"C'mon," he said tugging her farther out into the ocean, "Your lesson isn't over yet."

She laughed and followed after, they continued to swim out till Ikki could feel the ocean lapping at her neck.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he felt her shivering. She nodded and he gathered her into his arms. "Well combined body heat _is_ the best way to get warm."

"Well, you are the healer." she laughed.

"Yes, and I think this is almost exactly what your aunt had in mind when she passed on that little tidbit of information, if her wink was anything to go by."

Ikki laughed and cupped the back of his neck. "Can we please not talk about my aunt right now, especially since you haven't finished giving your lesson yet."

His response was to kiss her, long and deep. She moaned softly at the feel of his fingertips trailing down her back. He must have been water bending because the additional pressure felt sensational.

Kido suddenly stopped, he grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Take a deep breath and hold it."

"I can barely breathe now, much less pull in enough air to hold it."

"Should I stop than?" he playfully asked, stepping back but never fully releasing her.

"Don't you dare!" she warned and took in a deep breath for emphasis.

He laughed at her resolute expression, "Alright hold it and don't flail around too much." he instructed, pulling them both back into the water.

Ikki had never been in a situation where she didn't float to the surface when swimming in the water. It was obviously Kido's work that kept them submerged and she took the extra time to study the way the water felt while she was completely encased.

Kido watched the emotions flitter across her face, first with terror and then with glee. She tilted her head back to stare at the light of the sunset through the filter of the water. Echoes of ripples from the surface played over her body and she looked utterly at peace.

The woman he adored combined with the element he treasured caused his heart to pound in his chest. He'd never loved her more.

She floated to his side and grabbed his hand, pointing up with the other in indication that she needed air. He nodded and pulled the water away, allowing them to surface.

"That was so amazing!"

He shrugged and grinned shyly, secretly pleased that she enjoyed it so much. She tugged at their joined hands, bringing him closer. She lifted herself up into his arms and kissed him, gentle and slow. He could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek.

"Take a breath." he instructed against her lips; she shuddered and complied, inhaling shakily. He followed his own direction and dipped them back under the water.

She watched the surface again, the light all but faded, and he watched her. Her beauty was awe-inspiring. She began to float away but he wrapped his arms around her, anchoring her body to his own.

She held him for a moment, his face was tucked under her chin. He could feel her heart beat slowing. They continued to drift lazily and he was aware that they would need to go up for air soon. But not just yet.

She pulled away slightly, enough to encase his head in her palms. They were warm and she looked at him with pure adoration. There was nothing outside this moment for him.

A few seconds later she tapped at his cheek and he took this as her request to return them to the surface world. He immediately complied.

They had drifted with the currents away from land, that coupled with their exhausted states made the return trip a tiring adventure. Ikki didn't regret it for a moment.

Ikki led him towards the dock, where he would be just in time to catch the last ferry back to the mainland. "Thanks for the lesson Kido," she said brushing a kiss to his lips, "I really enjoyed it."

"So did I," he replied, "But I would avoid telling your father about this, after all we're not supposed to be intimate whilst on the Island. Although I suppose the surrounding water is free game."

She laughed and kissed him again, "Good night my sneaky water bender."

"And to you my adventurous air bender." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you."

"And I love you, now away with you or you'll miss your ride and I'll not be the one explaining to my father why my boyfriend is sleeping in my room."

He chuckled and complied, turning to wave one last time before boarding the ferry.

She smiled fondly and watched the retreating boat for a moment, then headed for home.

She dreamed of the ocean that night.

* * *

_It may feel a little choppy, that's because I had to edit out a great deal. The actual chapter runs smoother._


	26. Chapter 26

Tenzin knew what was coming the moment Kido asked if they could talk privately. The young man was pale and shaky, and Tenzin wondered if he might be feeling nauseous.

Still, he sat in his chair waiting patiently for the other man to gather his courage. Tenzin had gone through this with Skoochy, he recognized the signs. He would never admit out loud that he found these situations a little humorous, if they weren't supposed to be dynamic moments.

"Um, I know you're familiar with water tribe traditions," Kido began, wiping his hands over his pants before reaching into his pocket, "I need to ask your permission."

He gently placed a stone medallion on the desk between them, Tenzin leaned forward to inspect it. The stone was smaller than his mothers, and etched with patterns of swirled oceans. He imagined Kido had given the waves this appearance to honor Ikki's heritage.

"You know, you and I have never really had the chance to talk." Judging by his face Tenzin guessed that Kido was recalling there last conversation about intimacy with his daughter, "I mean outside of fatherly duties of course."

"No sir, we haven't" He looked nervous.

"Don't worry, it won't change my opinion of you."

Kido sighed in relief at the answer, and then quickly contemplated what he could mean. "And what opinion is that, sir?"

Tenzin fingered the medallion, rubbing over the smooth edges with his thumb, "That my daughters think the world of you, although in different ways. My son-in-law considers you his best friend, My sister took you on as her apprentice, and frequently praised your worth. You are a well known healer, and you waited for my daughter through her training. My opinion is that you are a worthy young man, and I would be honored to include you into our family."

He reached across the desk to hand the betrothal stone back and noticed that Kido's eyes were shinier than usual. He didn't comment on it.

"It's very well made, your medallion. Did you do it yourself?"

"Yes, although I had some help from your sister." Kido admitted sheepishly, Tenzin simply smiled.

"Yes, she's always been talented at artistic things, probably my Uncle Sokka in her." He sighed in fond remembrance of his deceased uncle. "But enough of the past, tell me how do you plan on asking her?"

Kido grinned and leaned forward, his eyes shining with exuberance as excitedly detailed his plan.

'Yes,' Tenzin thought, 'Another fine young man for a son-in-law.'

* * *

Kido practically floated home to his flat, a great weight lifted now that he had Tenzins approval. He's been worried about it for a week, thinking up scenarios where the master air-bender would chase him off. It went _far_ better than expected.

He let himself into the apartment, walking to the kitchen to begin his evening meal preparation. He set water to boil on the fire, and sat back to go over the days events.

Kido brought out the small stone to stare at it again, like he'd been doing since its completion. He still needed to find a ribbon, but overall he was pleased.

He studied it's design running his fingers over the swirls, a sudden image of his mothers betrothal necklace came to mind and his stomach tightened.

He missed his mother, he missed the way she worried about everything, and how she was always talking, the first to learn everyone's business. He hadn't seen her since his completion ceremony, when he became an official healer. She'd shown up and looked so proud, and whispered it to him as he leaned down to hug her. She hadn't stayed long, things were a little strained between them and his fathers absence was noticed.

Kido wondered if his father missed him at all, if he ever wondered about him. He was sure his mother was giving updates to anyone who listened, but was his father proud? Would he approve of his choice in wife?

With sudden determination he stood and gathered paper and writing utensils, he often wrote to his mother, but this letter was going to be addressed to his father. He just wanted to know that if they were going to spend the rest of their lives in silence, it would not be because Kido didn't try to reach out to him.

* * *

"Skoochy, I've never even been in the same room as a baby being born, much less assisted with one!" Kido was exasperated. Skoochy was determined that Kido would be there with them, and he wasn't quite sure that was the best idea.

"We need you there! What if something goes wrong and you're the only one that can help her!"

"You're aware that Kya is doing the delivery right? You know, the woman who taught me everything I know and I still don't compare to her." Kido was beginning to find humor in the situation, Skoochy was practically on his knees, begging.

"Yeah I get that, and her mom, who has had four of her own kids, will be there too. I just think we should prepare for every possibility!" Skoochy was going into frustrated territory and Kido didn't find the humor anymore.

"Listen, everything is going to be okay. Every healer you've seen has assured it, even I, in my limited baby experience, can detect nothing wrong. So stop freaking out!" Kido grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Your family is going to be just fine."

Skoochy sighed and nodded, he gave a half-hearted grin and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Hard to believe it's going to be any day now. Seems like just yesterday we were only kids ourselves."

Kido laughed, "As I recall we didn't get along."

"Yeah, I much prefer it when were friends."

"Agreed."

* * *

Kido was _way_ out of his element for this one. He mentally cursed himself for agreeing to Skoochy's request as Jinora gave another hoarse yell. He could tell she was getting dangerously tired and he frosted his hand before placing it on her warm neck.

She smiled at him gratefully, her eyes were glossed over and he missed her usual spark. He wanted to reassure her but didn't even know what to say. It was still strange to find that out all his group of friends HE was the one to end up in the room with her.

Skoochy had been kicked out almost at the beginning when he kept getting in the way. And since both Tenzin and Jinora were out of commission for the birth, Ikki and her brother Rohan were coordinating the acolytes for the day, much to both of their chagrin. Ikki was not pleased that she was missing this momentous occasion.

Kido glanced over at Kya who made a please expression and murmured something to Pema who grinned in relief.

"The baby is crowning, did you want to come see?"

"Not on Jinora, no. I'll wait for the next birth I get roped into." Even Jinora laughed at that.

"Probably Ikki's." she muttered through clenched teeth. He grinned and didn't bother to contradict her. She was probably right anyway.

It was only a few minutes later that Kya called on her to push, Jinora mustered as much strength and tried, but he could tell by the worried glance Kya shot Pema, it wasn't good enough. Jinora tried again, weaker than before.

"I can't," she whispered in despair, "I'm just too tired right now, let me take a nap and I'll do better I promise." and she started to close her eyes.

Kya frantically shook Jinoras leg. "Don't give up yet! You're almost done, just a little longer!" She plead, and Pema was running a hand through her daughters hair, murmuring comfort.

Kido was scared because they were scared, and Jinora was losing this battle.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You can do this Jinora," she tried to look away and he moved her back, "No, look at me!" You can do this, I know you can. I promise you have the strength. Have I ever lied to yo?" She shook her head weekly, "Then trust me now when I say you will get through this."

Her face screwed up in determination and she bore down with all her strength. Kya praised her and Pema went back to stroking Jinoras hair, she gave Kido such an adoring look he suddenly felt shy.

There were three more struggling heaves and a wail of protest that did not match Jinoras filled the room. Kya placed the baby on his mothers chest and went to deal with the afterbirth. Pema began cleaning the baby, and handed a cloth to Kido so he could assist.

He was suddenly afraid. The infant was so tiny and looked like he might break if he was handled. His screams had quieted and Jinora silently wept. She didn't have the strength to make any noise.

He rubbed a cloth down the side of the babys face, it was almost impossible how small this being was, and his friends had created him.

"I'm going to go get Skoochy," he stated, feeling like an intruder, "he must be panicking by now." As he moved to the exit Kya stepped in front of him.

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, he was grateful or the move, it prevented any of the birthing fluids on her arms to transfer to him. "I am so proud of you Kido, you did great!"

He shrugged and she continued, "I mean it, you might have saved both their lives today."

He walked away before she could see his eyes fill with tears.

* * *

Ikki was there within the hour and she immediately rushed into the room. Kido laughed and sat in the hall waiting for her. Skoochy's family had already come to meet the baby and he was alone with his thoughts now.

He could hear Ikki and Jinora chatting happily, Ikki sounded thrilled with the new addition. She stayed there for a long while and Kido began to doze.

He awoke when his girlfriend plopped herself into his lap. She laughed at his sleepy expression and ran her fingers through his hair. "I heard you were a hero today."

"Hardly," he snorted, "I just scolded your sister into submission."

"And she listened to you, she believed you and managed to come out of a tough situation." He shrugged and she kissed him. "Thank you Kido."

Her arms draped around his shoulder and she laid her forehead against his. She smelled like the flower bearing trees that grew on this island. He let his imagination run wild, of an airbender wife and any children they might have some day.

It was a good daydream.

* * *

When he got home there was mail waiting in his letter box. It was mostly junk, and a couple of bills. He reached the end of the pile and recognized a letter from the water tribe. It wasn't his mothers hand writing.

His heart beat furiously as he sat in the chair, he stared for a moment at the letter as if it might sprout wings and fly away. Finally he opened it.

_Kido,_

_I have been remiss in my duties not only as your father but also as a man with any sense of honor, I hope you accept this opportunity to explain myself._

_When you were born I went to the Shrine of the Spirits to thank them for your safety and health. And I asked them to make you strong, so that you would one day grow into a good and honorable man. I had a plan for you, a legacy that you would continue._

_When you grew into a boy and I was given more political responsibilities, I took them eagerly. I'd hope to be an example that you could fashion your life after. And for a time I thought it was working, I wasn't a close father but I was a responsible one._

_The years passed and I grew farther from you without even realizing it. Until it was time to return to the water tribe. You were unhappy with the idea, and I realized you were no longer the boy I knew._

_I pushed you into the life I chose for you, the one I hoped you would fulfill. You hated it, and I never even realized. Your mother did. She begged me to talk to you, see what was wrong. I didn't, I was too proud._

_You chose you own fate, one I had no hand in. I was angry and scared for you. It was hard to accept that you would rather venture of on your own than stay in this comfortable life we set up for you. _

_You left anyway and became a great healer, if your mother is anything to go by, and she often is. I received the invitation to your ceremony, where you would be recognized as a healer. I had planned to go, but I was afraid, and above all, I was too prideful._

_You left for Republic City and I wanted to reach out to you, but my fear stopped me. Your father is a coward. He just hides it very well behind his pride._

_Your mother has kept me up to date on everything that has happened in your life, All your triumphs and success, except for the news about your intention to marry the airbender girl you grew up with. That I heard directly from you. And now I feel like I can finally reach out to you._

_I prayed to the Spirits to make you a strong man. They have answered my prayers. You make me proud. I'm sorry that I never gave myself the chance to tell you before, but I tell you now. Every decision you made for yourself was the right one and I'm sorry I stood in your way for so long._

_I'm sorry my son._

_Please forgive me._

Kido wept.


End file.
